Volver a Amar
by Akanne-Amuto
Summary: Amu es una chica que ha sufrido mucho tras la perdida de su padre y el engaño y humillacion de su ex novio y primer amor tadase le cuesta trabajo recuperarse despues de 3 años hasta que se cambia de recidencia ... que le esperara aya? By akanne-ammuto
1. PROLOGO

_**Hola q tal, este es mi primer fic espero q les agrade aunque no sé si lo are bien disculpen si esta algo largo pero vale la pena´=) espero q lo disfruten saludos y dejen review xfaa y digan q les parece ok cuídense!**_

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no es mío solo tome prestados a los personajes para mi fic, le pertenecen ha PEACH-PIT!

VOLVER A AMAR

CAP. PROLOGO

NARRADORA (YO)

En los cielos se ve un avión, y ahí se asoma por la ventanilla una chica de cabellera rosada y ojos ámbares, en sus ojos se ven, cierta emoción y nerviosismo por llegar a su destino y a su lado están sus dos entrañables amigos, una chica de cabellos dorados baja estatura y ojos color miel, y el chico cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

A qué horas llegaremos ya me arte hace mucho calor.- dijo con fastidio la chica peli rubia.

Ay Rima tu siempre quejándote.-dijo la chica la peli rosa y negando con la cabeza.

Además acuérdate que es un vuelo pesado son 8 horas a Tokio (**N/A: La verdad no sé cuánto se haga para allá)** y apenas llevamos 4 y ya deja de quejarte que despertaras a Kukai.- dijo la peli rosa con mirada amenazante.

Ay vas quejándote otra vez Rima.- dijo el castaño despertándose con fastidio. Porque no te duermes y me dejas dormir.-dijo el castaño a lo q la rubia dijo.

Está bien me dormiré.- dijo con fastidio después de quedarse dormida mientras tanto la pelis rosa vio a la ventanilla de aquel avión pensativa.

AMU POV

"Por fin se quedó dormida" Hay disculpen no me he presentado soy Hinamori Amu tengo 17 años tengo el cabello rosado hasta la cintura, piel blanca y ojos ámbares. Pase a 3° grado de prepa.

Estos son mis amigos, mi querida amiga rubia de ojos miel y piel blanca se llama Rima, la conocí en la secundaria es mi mejor amiga aunque su carácter no lo entiendo, se tiene que quejar siempre de todo y se enoja muy rápido es tan graciosa ,pero aun así la quiero mucho, y aquel muchacho apuesto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que está al lado de Rima es Kukai , es mi mejor amigo lo conozco desde la infancia, es muy divertido, entusiasta, simpático, le ve el lado bueno a todo es un niño lindo y también lo quiero mucho, ellos son como mis hermanos.

Se preguntaran que hago en un avión hacia Tokio, bien pues mi madre trabaja para una revista y la ascendieron, tuvimos que cambiar de residencia y pues mis amigos no querían dejarme sola, así que no sé cómo le hicieron ¬.¬ pero convencieron a sus padres para venirse conmigo a estudiar y vivir los 3 juntos con mi madre, pues según ellos no querían dejarme sola y se los agradezco por eso los quiero o como dice Rima somos los 3 mosqueteros. Y saben este viaje me causa muchas sensaciones, de emoción nerviosismo y miedo, pues pensando en lo que me ha pasado, me da tanto miedo, primero que nada mi padre murió cuando tenía 8 años en una accidente automovilístico , fue una de las etapas más horribles de mi vida, pues perdí a mi mejor amigo , a mi padre lo extraño tanto, y después entrando a 2do de secundaria conocí a mi peor error Hotori Tadase, por desgracia fuimos novios , sé que no es bueno tener rencor pero lo que él me hizo no tiene perdón ,se burló de mi de mis sentimientos jugo con migo, me engaño, nada más de recordar aquella escena en la que estaba con otra chica acostados en la cama teniendo relaciones, hace que lo odie más y más y aparte de todo burlándose de mí, siento que me hierve la sangre aunque ya no siento nada por el solo repulsión y odio por tanto daño que me hizo.

No sé qué hubiera hecho sin mi madre y mis amigos me costó mucho trabajo superarlo tanto que me cambiaron de colegio y a mis amigos lo hicieron también para no dejarme sola como los adoro, después de 3 años que han pasado todo lo de Tadase, quiero volver a enamorarme, antes no lo hice , por el miedo que sentía a que me hicieran daño como lo hizo el, pero ahora estoy muy emocionada de conocer gente nueva y quizás ahí encuentre a muchos amigos, igual algún chico que me haga feliz, pero nadie me quitara de la cabeza y del corazón que quiero "VOLVER A AMAR".

FIN AMU POV

**Bueno aquí estuvo el prólogo sobre amu bueno espero que les ha ya gustado aun no sale ikuto puesto que aún no se conocen pero pronto are el pensamiento de el ok bueno cuídense y dejen review cualquier duda o comentario ok saludos!=))**


	2. MI NUEVA VIDA Y UN LINDO ENCUENTRO

_**Hola a todos bueno pues gracias me emociona que les guste jeje bueno aqui sale un poco del prologo de de ikuto esta un poco largo el cap. ok espero les guste disfrutenloo!^^**_

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara no es mío solo tome prestados a los personajes para mi fic, le pertenecen ha PEACH-PIT!

**CAP. 1 "MI NUEVA VIDA Y UN LINDO ENCUENTRO"****.**

Después de estar 8 horas en el avión amu y sus amigos llegaron al aeropuerto de Tokio todos estaban muy exhaustos sobre todo amu y kukai pues gracias a las interminables quejas de Rima no pudieron descansar bien,llegando al aeropuerto sonó su molvil de la pelis rosa contesto.

-Si diga.- dijo la pelis rosa era su madre quien ya estaba en Tokio desde hace 2 días.

-Mama si soy yo , si ya llegamos, si estamos bien, si aqui estan y estan bien ¬¬ MAMA PUEDES PARAR UN SEGUNDO! estamos bien no te preocupes ahora me puedes dar la dirección de la casa.- amu amaba asu mama pero aveces sntía que la asfixiaba por sobre protegerla tanto y no era para menos despues de lo de tadase se volvieron mas unidas.

Después de la llamada de su madre los 3 chicos tomaron un taxi y fueron hacia su nuevo hogar estaba como a 20 minutos del aeropuerto, después de unos minutos llegaron ala casa de lejos se veía muy bonita ,ala entrada tenia una reja después estaba un pasillo de piedra al lado había un jardín muy lindo y a unos cuantos pasos estaba una puerta de caoba, al entrar había un loving y había una escalera de mármol depues a unos pasos estaba la sala era enorme tenia unos sillones color hueso unos cuadros y una chimenea despues de lado izquierdo estaba el comedor con una mesa de cristal y sus sillas eran de madera color cafe claro tapizadas de color hueso, mas al fondo estaba la cocina era de color blanca con beige era una cocina integral estaba muy linda despues para ir asus cuartos estaba una escaleras de marmol color hueso con el varandal beige, los chicos subieron estaba un pasillo alafombrado mas al fondo habian 5 puertas color hueso todas estaban cerradas ecepto una que era de en medio, se asomaron y entraron.

-MAMA!.- exclamo amu con emoción pues hacia 2 días que no veía a su madre y su madre la vio y le sonrio se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Amu que bueno que ya llegaron como están chicos , bueno pues les mostrare su habitaciones seguro están muy cansados.-

La madre de amu los llevo ala segunda habitación esa era de rima estaba muy linda tenia su cama con una colcha naranja unos cuadros su closet, enfrente tenia una televisión de plasma al lado un perchero y otro lado del closet un baño.

-Rima espero que sea de tu agrado no conozcoco mucho tus gustos pero espero sea de tu agrado.- dijo la madre de amu con una sonrisa satisfacción.

-Claro que si i Midori me encanto la verdad este es el mejor cuarto que he tenido gracias.- dijo rima asombrada dedicándolele una sonrisa.

Salieron del cuarto Midori, kukai y Amu para dejar descansar a Rima, enfrente había otra puesta ahora le tocaba el turno a kukai entraron y Kukai se quedo impresionado estaba su cama con una colcha color verde con unos dibujos de balones **(N/A Recuerden que Kukai es una deportista nato y por eso el porque de su cuarto) **tenia unas mesitas al lado un reloj en forma de balon y una lampara su closet adonde estaban todo tipo de balones unos posters y cuadros en la pared de distintos deportes tambn un baño y una television al igual q Rima

-Entonces Kukai que te parece tu cuarto?.-

-Midori esta grandioso es como un mundo de deportes esta genial tu si que conoces mis gustos.- dijo asombrado y fascinado

-No es para menos te conozco desde niño.- dijo midori con una sonrisa

-GRACIAS!.- exclamo Kukai con su pulgar.

Ahora dejaron a kukai y por ultimo era el turno de amu quien su habitación estaba al lado de la de Rima

Entraron y por lo que se podía observar era la mas amplia en su cama había una colcha rosa con flores a los lados dos burós con sus lamparas enfrente la televisión y al lado estaba un closet enorme creo que era el mas grande se sorprendio mucho amu pues adentro habia mucha ropa nueva, zapatos y accesorios al lado estaba un pequeño tocador y al otro lado el baño la verdad estaba encantada con lo que le habia hecho su madre.

.Mama esto es asombroso es maravilloso GRACIAS MAMA!.-

-Que bueno que te gusto solo quería consentirte mi amu.- dijo su dándole una abrazo y un beso en su frente.

-Ahora descansa un poco y en un rato bajan a comer al ok.- dijo su madre con una sonrisa y salio de su cuarto.

**AMU POV**

No puedo creer que esta sea mi casa y mi habitación la verdad estoy sorprendida mama hizo un buen trabajo con la casa y los cuarto ella es sorprendente por eso la adoro, la verdad estoy muy feliz de haber llegado con mis amigos y con mama ahora que lo pienso estoy espesando desde cero siento como si he vuelto a nacer me siento muy bien ahora va comenzar mi nueva vida. Creo que iiré a tomar un baño y dormir un poco.

Después de meditar la pelis rosa se metió a bañar y unos minutos después salio solo se puso un camisón para dormir cómoda y se sumió en un profundo sueño, después de dormir casi toda la tarde, desperté y estaba un poco obscuro al parecer eran como las 7 de la tarde creo que dormí mucho pero ahora si estoy descansada me siento bien y después me pare me cambie me puse un short de mezclilla una playera negra con letras plateadas y converse negros solo me cepille y baje los chico estaban en el comedor sentados esperando la cena y mama estaba en la cocina.

-Buenas noches dormilona.- dijo con burla Rima

-Ha jaja hola chicos que tal descansaron?.- dije con cara apenada

-Pues bien la verdad descanse muy bien aunque yo fui el primero en despertar porque Rima al igual que tu acaban de despertar-. En tono de burla.

En eso entro mi mama con unos sándwich de jamón y crema de maní.

-Amu ya despertaste que bueno han de estar hambrientos.- dijo mi madre mientras nos sirvió junto con un poco de limonada.

-Antes de que se me olvide chicos mañana tienen que ir a comprar sus libros y uniformes de su nuevo colegio y después de ahí van al súper para comprar la despensa , espero hayan hecho sus guias del colegio.- dijo mi madre.

Por suerte yo ya había hecho esas guías mucho antes de venir a Tokio pues queria disfrutar cada momento de descanso que nos quedaba antes de entrar al colegio.

-Aww no puede ser.- exclamaron al unisono Kukai y Rima con preocupación y sorpresa.

-Que pasa chicos?.- dijo mi madre preocupada

-Lo que sucede mama...-dije yo. -Esque estos jovenes no han hecho las guias parece que se les olvido por completo ¬¬.- dije yo mirandolos de forma amenazante.

-Si la verdad se nos paso midori.- dijo rima. -Lo sentimos midori pero es que estábamos tan entusiasmados que se nos olvido lo del nuevo colegio.- dijo kukai arrepentido..

-Bueno bueno chicos nos se preocupen...- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.- -Aun hay tiempo chicos no se preocupen solo lamento decirles que no van a poder salir a acompañar a amu a conocer la ciudad.- dijo mi madre

-Mama no te preocupes iré sola.- dije decidida. -Pero hija no podrás, mejor aremos esto, tu vas en la tarde por las cosas del colegio de ustedes 3 y yo en la mañana iré al súper que te parece?.- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa. -Esta bien madre.- dije con una sonrisa.

Después cenamos platicamos de una que otra cosa y nos subimos a dormir al siguienten día mi madre nos despertó para que nos levantaramos y que estaba el desayuno listo mientras ella iba iba al súper despues de eso me levante, me duche salí me cambie una falda de mezclilla corta un cinturón morado con negro, una playera de tirantes morada con unas letras negras mis converse lilas y mi cabello suelto con un broche de estrella lila, la verdad que estaba muy emocionada de conocer la ciudad aun que sea un poco jajaj , después de eso baje a desayunar con los chicos hablamos un poco después terminamos y llego mi madre y la ayudamos a acomodar la despensa, mientras mi madre hacia la comida yo ayude a Rima y Kukai con su guía la verdad que a ninguno de los 2 se les da las matemáticas, después de unas horas comimos y platicamos todos sobre el colegio, la ciudad y nuestra estadia , dieron las 4 de la tarde y mi madre mirándome me dijo..

-Amu es mejor que te vallas alistando para ir por las cosas del colegio ya es un poco tarde.- dijo mi madre un poco preocupada.

-Si madre no te preocupes enseguida me voy.- dije apresurada

-Antes de eso te doy esto que es el nombre de los libros y el color de uniforme la escuela se llama **COLEGIO HOSHI (N/A: ese yo lo invente jeje)** esta bien? Vete con cuidado y no tardes.- dijo mi madre al darme un papel donde venia todo lo que tenia que comprar tome mi bolso y Salí, mi madre me dijo mas o menos por donde era estaba un centro comercial y muchas tiendas estaba fascinada por todo, llegue a una tienda de uniformes pedí el uniforme era azul marino de dos piezas falda y saco una corbata roja,blusa blanca y unas como mallas blancas que llegaban un poco arriba de la rodilla y zapatos negros, el uniforme de deportes era el pantalón azul marino con una ralla roja de cada costado una playera blanca con el escudo de la escuela rojo y la chamarra azul marino con rojo, era muy bonito los uniformes eran clásicos y sencillos pero bonitos después de eso iba caminando por estar viendo los uniformes no me di cuenta que 2 chicos venían a mi dirección caminando entonces no me fije y choque sin darme cuenta con uno de ellos se me cayeron las bolsas y dije…

-Disculpa no te vi.- dije muy apenada "rayos por que me tiene que pasar que pena".- pensé. Alce la bolsa y el chico me ayudo a levantarlas y me dijo..

-No discúlpame tu a mi la verdad no te vi iba un poco distraído perdona.- En eso no se por que alzo la mirada y pensé..**!HOO MY GOOD!** Ahí estaba ese chico con el que había chocado, era el chico mas guapo y sexy que había visto en mi vida era peli azul, piel morena, un cuerpo de dios , una sonrisa de lo mas sexy pero cuando vi sus ojos que eran color zafiro me quede embelesada viéndolos sentía que me perdía en ellos eran unos ojos muy hermosos y sin querer me sonroje y el dijo…

-Estas bien?.- me pregunto con curiosidad. Yo Salí de mis pensamientos y le dije un poco nerviosa… -Emm S-Si.- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

En eso el chico se me quedo viendo directamente a los ojos y yo no podia evitarlo esos ojos me encantaban y así nos quedamos hasta que un chico de cabello morado largo de ojos morados le dijo…

-hay ikuto! Tu siempre tan distraido disculpa mi amigo es algo despistado como podrás ver. ¬¬- dijo con burla

-No te preocupes esta bien no paso nada.- dije con una sonrisa

-Nagi no me estés balconeando! O/O.- dijo el chico peli azul a su amigo con mirada amenazante con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno gracias por ayudarme y disculpa nuevamente, me tengo que ir adiós.- dije dedicándoles una sonrisa y caminando.

"La verdad ese chico era hermoso y la verdad me gusto O/O, pero lo mas probable que tenga novia a de ser una chica tan hermosa como el pensé con un poco de decepción ,es hora de olvidar este pequeño incidente e ir ala librería o mejor dicho este lindo encuentro" pensé pero la verdad es que no sabia en donde estaba empeze a mirar por todos lados y no sabia a donde estaba.

" Y ahora que diablos hago no se ni en donde estoy parada" pense ,en eso alguien me dijo con una voz muy sexy... –Estas perdida?.- en eso voltee y era el el chico peli azul me puso feliz volver a verlo. "esperen dije feliz? Si tiene 2 minutos que lo conocí debo estar loca" pensé mientras el me dedicaba una sonrisa tan encantadora que ahí mismo me podía derretir y dije…

-Estemm si, creo que me perdí.- dije un poco apenada pues no queria dar a notar que estaba un poco desesperada. –Adonde ibas?.- pregunto el otro chico peli violeta.

La verdad apenas tenia 2 minutos de conocer a ambos y no sabia si confiar pero eran mi única esperanza aparte de que me inspiraban confianza y después dije..

-Voy ala librería publica.- dije. En eso los dos se sorprendieron y la verdad ni sabia porque. –Pasa algo?.- dije confundida de sus reacciones. –No no pasa nada solo que nos sorprende que no sepas en donde esta pues todo el que es de tokio conoce la librería publica.- dijo el peli azul. Me reí para mis adentros y les dije..

-Bueno es que el problema es que yo no soy de aquí.- les dije con una sonrisa. El peli violeta me sonrío y el peli azul me dijo.. –Entonces de donde vienes si es que se puede saber.- dijo algo curioso. –Soy de Japón.- le dije.

Después de eso los dos chicos muy amablemente me acompañaron entramos pues al parecer ellos también iban al mismo lugar, compre los libros y en el trayecto de estar dentro de la librería no se porque no paraba de mirar al chico peli azul la verdad aunque apenas lo conocía sentía que me moría por el ,no es algo extraño?.

Apenas hoy lo conocí y me muero por el si que estoy loca de remate, lo curioso es que el al igual me miraba mucho y en ocaciones nuestras miradas se cruzaban nos sonreíamos y nos sonrojábamos, después de salir de la librería ya me hiba despedir cuando el chico peli azul me dijo…

-Te puedo invitar un helado en forma de disculpa por lo de hace rato?.- me dijo muy amistosamente.

Yo lo medite y pensé será la ultima vez que lo vea y asentí mientras ibamos ala heladería platicamos de unas que otras cosas los 3, despues de terminar el helado me despedi y me fui algo triste pues no volveria a ver al peli azul me despedi con una sonrisa al igual que el peli azul y el peli violeta, el peli azul me dedico esa sonrisa que me derretia me fui sonrojada y me gritaron..

–Fue un placer.- dijeron a lo lejos. –Igualmente.- conteste le dedique la ultimaa mirada ami peli azul y me fui en taxi.

Llegue a casa y todos estaban apunto de cenar mi mama me reclamo un poco por lo tarde que era les conte lo que paso y todos se sorprendieron por como reaccione, tal parece que estaba curada del idiota de e Hotori la verdad estaba contenta despues de eso nos subimos a dormir solo quedan 2 días para entrar a mi nuevo colegio estoy muy emocionada. "ojala que vuelva a ver algún día al peli azul la verdad me encanto" pensé quedándome dormida

**FIN AMU POV**

**IKUTO POV**

-Esa chica tiene algo especial no es como las demás.- dije con sinceridad.

A lo que mi amigo Nagi dijo. – No me digas que esa chica te gusto? .- dijo sorprendido.

A lo que yo le conteste… -Es linda no lo puedo negar pero es muy pronto para decir que estoy enamorado después de aquello no he sentido lo que hoy sentí, ojala que la vuelva a ver.- dije mirando en la dirección donde ella había partido.

–Ikuto hay algo que se te olvido.- dijo Nagi. Yo me sorprendí y le dije… -No compramos todo lo que nos hacia falta para el colegio!.

-Nagi se me quedo mirando y dijo.. –Eso no, si no quee…. Se te olvido preguntarle su nombre!-.

-Rayosss! Es cierto HAA!-. dije decepcionado y triste.

Disculpen que grosero soy no me he presentado me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto , tengo 17 años tengo el cabello azul, piel morena clara, hago un poco de ejercicio, ojos color zafiro, pase a 3°ro de prepa en el **COLEGIO HOSHI**, todas las chicas quieren con migo al igual que quieren con Nagihiko que es mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños el sabe absolutamente todo de mi y le cuento todo, tiene el cabello morado, ojos morados, piel blanca y tambien hace ejercicio al igual que yo paso a 3ro de prepa.

Nos persiguen las chicas y eso harta son tan resbalosas quiero que nos dejen en paz, se preguntaran porque no tengo novia pues todo fue gracias a Aihara Natsumi **(N/A:ese tatambieno invente jeeje) **si ella fue mi novia , si la quise mucho no lo voy a negar pero ella solo me uso para ser la mas popular para que todos los chicos se acercaran a ella es una maldita, en cuanto la dedescubría la muy hipócrita no lo negó en ese momento la deje no me pude recuperar inmediatamente pero seguí adelante, ella se cambio de colegio por el trabajo de sus padres creo, haci me pude recuperar después de 2 años ahora la he olvidado.

Ahora vivo con mi hermana Utau, ella es rubia como mi madre y tiene ojos violetas es muy linda según los chicos de mi colegio, pero ya les advertí a los malditos que no se atrevan a tocarla si no les romperé la cara , ella paso a 2do de prepa , mis padres pues bueno ellos están en japón con sus negocios de una compañía que fabrica comerciales de vez en cuando vienen avernos pues están muy ocupados.

Llegue a casa y estaba Utau viendo televisión…

-Hola hermanito!.- dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Que haces ya terminaste la guía? Recuerda que en 2 días entramos a clases.- le dije autoritariamente.–

-No ya casi termino mañana ya acabo no te preocupes.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero por el momento vamos a cenar.- le dije animosamente. –Que tienes ikuto? Te veo contento.- me dijo con una sonrisa picara.-

-Nada!.- le dije indiferente. –Mmm de seguro conociste a una chica.- dijo pensativa.

Yo me ruborice un poco y le dije.. –No se de que hablas estas loquita mejor ya siéntate a cenar que después iremos a dormir.- dije un poco nervioso y ella asintió.

Después de eso cenamos estuvimos platicando terminamos y nos subimos cada quien a su habitación. Me puse mi pantalón de la pijama y me acosté sin camisa **(N/A: Ya se oh my good! Que envidia verdad pero no vayan a babear el teclado jaja disfruten mejor^^)** me acosté en la cama.

"No puedo creer que siga pensando en esa chica peli rosa la verdad me gusto mucho, y es que es especial es tan linda sus ojos me encantaron tienen esa sinceridad que yo siempre busque la verdad es increíble que aunque apenas la conocí me derrito por ella esto nunca me había pasado como me gustaría volver a verla" y pensando eso me quede profundamente dormido.

**FIN IKUTO POV**

_**Bueno pues este fue ahora si fue el primer capi. La verdad estuvo muy largo jaja lo se pero vale la pena espero lo lean ok gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Primero que nada ha:**_

_**Kkoneekoo n.n:**_ Mil gracias por tu apoyo vanne tu siempre al pie del cañón dándome ánimos gracias amiga vales miL.^^

**Eternal-lllusion151 y SmilexMe:** Chicas mil gracias x sus review y x ser las primeras espero sigan leyendo ok graxiaz!^^

**Graciaz y dejen review saludos cuidenze!**


	3. UN DIVERTIDO DOMINGO

**Hola que tal yo aquí de nuevo pues mil gracias por sus comentarios la verdad me alegra que les encante ( jajá eso digo yo :P) bueno pues espero les siga agradando la verdad voy hacer todo lo posible porque les siga gustando ok... Disfrútenlooooo! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara no es mío solo tome prestados a los personajes para mi fic, le pertenecen a PEACH-PIT!

Al siguiente día, después de todo el acontecimiento que paso ese sábado con el peli azul, amu se sentía tan inquieta o más bien nerviosa y a la vez triste, pues quería volver a verlo tan solo una vez más, aunque ella sabía de ante mano que si volvía a verlo, querría volver a verlo más veces , y la verdad es que se sorprendía como es que una persona que conoció en una tarde podría robarle el corazón y el sueño puesto que soñó con el toda la noche.

Oyó un ruido que la despertó parece que eran la 8 de la mañana y habían tocado su puerta.

-Pasen.- dijo ella me dio adormilada. Era su madre quien ya había despertado.

Se le quedo mirando su madre un poco apenada con una sonrisa en los labios..

-Disculpa hija te desperté.- pregunto su madre apenada. –No te preocupes madre está bien aparte ya me iba a levantar pues quiero dar un paseo con mis amigos si es que ya terminaron la guía los flojos ¬¬.- dijo amu abriendo los ojos.

-Ya hija se esforzaron mucho terminaron rendidos pero es tiempo record jajá.- dijo su madre sentándose en su cama.

-En eso tienes razón mama jajá.- dijo amu con gracia. –Madre se te ofrece algo o necesitas algo?.- pregunto amu con curiosidad. –Si hija tengo que ir un rato a mi oficina a trabajar la verdad no sé a qué horas salga pues tengo que poner todo en orden, discúlpame si no puedo estar contigo hoy.- dijo su madre algo culpable y triste pues le dolía no estar el ultimo día de descanso de su hija antes de regresar al colegio.

-Mama no te preocupes estaremos bien se que estarás ocupada y haces lo posible por estar conmigo aparte como te dije vamos a conocer la ciudad para adaptarnos mejor así que no te preocupes ok.- dijo amu con una sonrisa tierna.

-Ok hija les deje el desayuno y comida en el refri está bien? Se van con cuidado y no regresen muy tarde, de cualquier manera haré todo lo posible por llegar a la cena.- dijo su madre tranquilamente

Su madre se despidió de ella , dándole un beso en la mejilla, salió y la peli rosa se volvió a recostar en la cama.

**AMU POV**

-Que temprano es la verdad aun quiero seguir soñando con el.- "Rayooss que diablos me pasa sigo pensando en el incluso dormida como es que esto me este pasando o mejor dicho que diablos me pasa en lo único que puedo pensar es el y esos ojos zafiros que me hipnotizaron".-pensé.

Después de un rato me levante me metí a la ducha, salí y me vestí un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro entubado algo apretado, una playera negra con algunos dibujos fiusha con blanco, un cinturón fiusha , mis converse negros con fiusha y mi cabello suelto. Baje para calentar el desayuno puesto que mis flojos amigos no habían despertado," pobrecillos estuvieron estudiando todo el día y noche así que preparare yo sola el desayuno como recompensa" pensé después de algunos minutos el desayuno estaba listo subí a despertarlos.

-Toc, toc. Rima levántate ya está el desayuno.- dije al lado de la cama. –Otro ratito amu tengo mucho sueño-. Dijo Rima adormilada. –Vamos Rimaaa.- le dije moviéndola constante mente. –Ok está bien.- dije algo molesta.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Kukai..

–TOC, TOC…Kukai.- lo llame, y me sorprendí cuando abrí la puerta el ya estaba vestido y bañado solo estaba arreglando su cuarto. –Kukai ya estas levantado! O.O pero que sorpresa sí que quieres salir heee! ¬.¬.- dije con burla. –Jajá siii no me digas y tu noo? De seguro quieres salir para ver si te encuentras a ese chico peli azul o me equivoco?.- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona y yo me sonroje.

-D-De que hablas c-claro que te e-equivocas! O/O.- dije sonrojada y avergonzada. Claro que no se equivocaba, solo que sería mucha coincidencia y buena suerte mía verdad así que no creo que lo encuentre.

Después de charlar un rato nos dispusimos a bajar, puesto que oímos que rima ni sus luces, no quería despertar entonces cuando bajábamos, tuvimos una idea y le gritamos desde las escaleras simulando que estábamos hablando cuando estábamos en las escaleras..

-Rima ya despertó.- pregunto kukai fingidamente. –No creo que tiene mucho sueño según me dijo.- yo igualmente fingiendo.- -Entonces no va ir con nosotros?-. Dijo kukai casi muriéndose de risa. –mmm no, yo creo que se quedara aquí todo el día y no vendrá con nosotros a conocer la ciudad lo siento por ella por que se quedara sola, yo que quería ir a comprar ropaaa! .- dije también muriendo de risa. En eso se escucho mucho ruido como si estuvieran corriendo cuando de pronto ¡PUM! Se escucho que Rima se cayó, y le pregunte. –Rima estas bien?.- dije muriéndome de risa al igual que kukai. -S-Si espérenme en un rato me arreglo !AUCH!.- dijo rima cuando tropezó con algo. -Está bien te esperamos abajo para desayunar!.- dije yo.

Cuando ya estábamos abajo nos moríamos de la risa tocando nuestros vientres kukai y yo. Después de un rato Rima bajo y desayunamos platicamos y entonces estábamos decidiendo a donde ir.

-Entonces a donde vamos chicos?.- dije yo curiosa. -mmm pues vamos aun parque no para conocerlo que opinan?.- dijo Rima. -Pues me parece bien y después hay que ir a un parque de diversiones, parece que vi en internet que hay uno muy bueno por aquí como ven y si nos da tiempo vamos al cine que les parece?-. Dijo kukai animoso. -Ok chicos entonces apurémonos.- dije contenta.

"Espero que nos divertamos mucho pues mañana empieza el colegio y que sea un domingo inolvidable... haa adonde estará mi peli azul... pero qué diablos estoy diciendo ya mejor me olvido de eso pues es probable que nunca más lo vuelva a ver" pensé. **(N/A: Eso es lo que crees amu jeje)**

**FIN AMU POV**

Mientras tanto en la casa del peli azul estaba ayudando asu hermana menor Utau con la guía pues tal parece que no se le dan las matemáticas...

-A ver Utau divide esto por esto y listo Vamos puedes hacerlo!.- dijo el peli azul

-Aww estoy harta de las matemáticas son fastidiosas ya no puedo mas ya me canse buuuuaaa!.- dijo la rubia fastidiada y cansada a punto de llorar.

-Calma Utau sabes que esto es todo los años, mmm, ya seee! vamos a hacer una cosa si tu terminas la guía lo más temprano que puedas y tratas de concentrarte yo te llevo al parque de diversiones que está cerca que te parece?.- dio el peli azul dando ánimos. Pues de ante mano sabia que a su hermana le encantaba ir a los parques de diversiones. -

Esta biieeeen terminaare lo antes posible.- dijo ella con estrellas en los ojos.

-Ok, estaré arreglando mi cuarto me avisas cuando termines para revisarlo!.-dijo y ella asintió para luego subir a su cuarto.

**IKUTO POV**

Entre a mi cuarto y me dispuse a arreglarlo pues estaba hecho un desorden pues después de hacer lo de la bendita guía no tuve tiempo de arreglarlo, pensé "No dejo de pensar en ella, porque? Me siento extraño hasta ni yo mismo me reconozco lo único que sé es que ella es especial lo vi en su mirada dorada tan sincera".

Alguien toco mi puerta y me saco de mis pensamientos era Utau que ya había terminado, baje a revisarle la guía parece que estaba bien entonces le dije que si siempre quería ir ella me dijo muy emocionada que si y me dijo…

-Hermanito porque no invitamos a Nagi?.- dijo saltando de alegría

-No lo sé Utau tal vez tenga cosas que hacer, pero le llamare para preguntarle.- dije pensativo. Agarre mi móvil y marque el de nagii y...

-Hola nagi soy Ikuto, no sé si tengas planeado algo, lo que pasa es que Utau quiere que nos acompañes al parque de diversiones, ok nos vemos ahí en 1 hora ok.- dije después colgando mi móvil.

Después le dije a Utau que nos fuéramos alistando pues nos veríamos con nagi aya . Pasaron unos 30 minutos y nos fuimos para ver a nagi en donde acordamos.

**FIN IKUTO POV**

**AMUTO POV**

**(N/A: chicas aquí los dos pensaran por su lado así que pongan atención si no se me pierden lo hice así para que vieran individualmente que es lo que uno y el otro va pensar y sentir aquí yo seré la narradora jeje ok^. ^)**

Después de ir al parque y visitar ciertos lugares amu y sus amigos decidieron ir al parque de diversiones que habían a cordado..

-Por donde era Kukai?.- pregunte

- Es doblando ala siguiente esquina- dijo kukai

Caminamos para llegar a nuestro destino.

Utau y yo ya habíamos llegado y nos encotrabamos con Nagi.

-Naaagiiii que bueno que ya llegaste! .- dijo Utau abrazando a Nagi.

-Utau! deja respirar un segundo a Nagi.- dije regañando a Utau. Utau inflo los cachetes y lo solto en eso Nagi dijo...

-Dejala Ikuto no te preocupes está bien si ella está emocionada para mí está bien.- dijo Nagi con una sonrisa

-Ok Nagi- dije resignado. –VAMOOOS!.- dijo Utau arrastrándolos a ambos corriendo.

Mientras Utau subia a un juego los dos platicabamos…

-Y que paso con esa chica peli rosa Ikuto, has vuelto a saber de ella?- dijo Nagi curioso

-mmm no, porque lo preguntas?.- dije fingiendo indiferencia

-No por nada.- dijo pensativo mi amigo.-

Pero de hecho si me importa volver a verla y más de lo que yo mismo imaginaba.

-Por fin llegamos la verdad esque Kukai y Rima les urgia llegar.

-Bien chicos a donde vamos primero?.- dijo Amu con curiosidad

-mmm pues vamos ala montaña rusa va?.- dijo kukai

-ok vamos!.- dijimos todos al unisono.

Despues de que todos nos subimos a los juegos, decidimos ir por algo ala cafetería de el parque,pues ya teníamos bastante hambre a ahí y decidieron pedir y yo decidió ir..

-Bueno chicos enseguida regreso voy por la comida.-dijo amu alegre.-

-Espera amu como crees yo voy.- dijo kukai

-No te preocupes voy yo enseguida regreso.- dije

Llegamos ala cafetería del parque puesto que Utau ya tenia mucha hambre bueno de hecho los 3 solo que Utau se estaba quejando demasiado.

-Bueno en seguida regreso ,Utau quedate con Nagi mientras agarren una mesa.- le dije autoritariamente a Utau.

**(N/A: aquí ambos grupitos toman una mesa solo que están juntas ya saben como esas que hay en vips que no se puede ver que hay enfrente o atrás)**

Estaba tan distraída viendo el menú y todo eso, que no me fije que alguien hacia lo mismo y choque con alguien de nuevo.

Observa que hiba a pedir en eso no medi cuenta y choque otra vez con alguien.

-Disculpa no me di cuenta .- dije sin mirar estaba bastante apenada.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa.- dije sin ver con quien había chocado.

Cuando alce la mirada y mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al igual que la de ella.

"No puede ser" **(pensaron los dos).**

**FIN AMUTO POV**

**AMU POV**

No puede ser que sea el de nuevo esto si es tener suerte dios esos ojos como me encantan la verdad no se que decir me siento feliz y sorprendida ala vez no lo puedo creer..

Que digoooo habla amu hablaaa..

**Fin AMU POV**

**IKUTO POV**

Dios es ella mi peli rosa la verdad esque estoy tan desconcertado pero contento y emocionado de haberla encontrado , tengo que decir algo parece que ella no se atreve de la sorpresa asi que decidi ser yo..

-Hola de nuevo.- dije algo nervioso pero sin que lo notara.

-Ho-ola.- me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Parece que nuestro destino es chocar para encontrarnos- dije con una sonrisa sexi. A lo que ella se sonrojo se veía tan linda no la había visto en esa fase cada vez me gusta más, y me dijo..

-Eso parece, disculpa por tropezarme otra vez.- dijo avergonzada.-

-No te preocupes no paso nada a parte también fue mi culpa.- dije y le sonreí

Esta es mi oportunidad para preguntarle su nombre…

-Y… como has estado…mmm...disculpa cuál es tu nombre?.- le pregunte curioso

-he? Haa sii disculpa mi nombre es Amu y si estado muy bien gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y tú?...mmm y el tuyo cual es?.- dijo algo tímida.

-mi nombre es Ikuto mucho gusto y si estoy muy bien gracias.- dije con una sonrisa.

Así que su nombre es Amu, lindo nombre para un ángel como ella, pensé.

Llego el turno de pedir y entonces le pregunte...

-Quieres venir a sentarte con migo bueno si no te molesta.- dije apenado

Ella se sonrojo un poco y me dijo... –Me encantaría y no me molesta para nada solo que vine con mis amigos y no sé si quieras conocerlos- dijo algo nervioso

-Claro que no para nada, aparte yo vengo con Nagi mi amigo de la otra vez y mi hermana.- dije alegre. –No sé si quieras que nos juntemos para conocernos todos.- dije con algo de curiosidad

-Claro vamos!.- dijo contenta

Wau! Parece que le agrado, espero no estar equivocado, y si es asi no me rendiré.

Después de que nos dieran nuestras ordenes acordamos ir a la mesa de ella, por fin se quien es la chicas de mis sueños AMU.

Fui a la mesa y les dije a Nagi y Utau..

-Ya regrese!...- dije muy contento

-Y esa sonrisita, Ikuto, paso algo que no sepamos?.- dijo nagi con una sonrisa picara. A lo que yo me puse nervioso.

-Moo Ikuto te tardaste mucho dame ya quiero comer!.- dijo Utau desesperada.

-Tranquila Utau, y Nagi si paso algo me volví a encontrar a la chica de ayer.- dije sonrojado.

-Enserio en donde? Que paso? .- dijo nagi un poco chismoso

-Trankilos los dos a eso venia, vamos a sentarnos con ella y sus amigos para conocernos ok espero no le moleste.- dije algo modesto

Espero que todos se agraden me harían las cosas más sencillas para acercarme a amu.

**FIN IKUTO POV**

**AMU POV**

Ikuto y yo quedamos de que en un rato nos veriamos en mi mesa con su amigo y su hermana, haa ahora se como se llama "IKUTO" hasta su nombre parece un sueño ahora la razón de mis pensamientos tiene nombre, la verdad apenas y salgo de mi shock no puedo creer que me lo haya encontrado, justo aun día de que nos conociéramos por accidente , pero tampoco puedo creer que apenas lo conozco y ya me siento prendada o mejor dicho muerta por él, la verdad me da un poco de miedo que me vuelvan a lastimar , tengo esperanzas en este sentimiento que está naciendo en mi, espero esta vez sea diferente, aunque por lo visto tengo muchas rivales por donde quiera que este "MI IKUTO" lo miran las chicas y son resbalosas y eso me molesta…

" Hee pero que rayos dije "MI IKUTO" pero ya no sé ni lo que digo y porque diablos me molesta que lo miren chicas resbalosas ,que me pasa ,aun no!, es demasiado pronto para enamorarme de él o no haaa ya mejor dejo de pensar y les digo a mis queridos amigos lo que paso hace un rato" pensé.

Llegue a la mesa con Rima y Kukai y decidí decirles en cuanto llegue..

-Chicos ya estoy aquí.- dije muy feliz

-Amu porque tan contenta- dijo Kukai

-Hee? De que-e habla-s.- dije muy nerviosa

-mm, estas muy nerviosita acaso viste otra vez al peli azul?-dijo Rima

" Diabloos como lo supieron , maldigo que mis amigos me conozcan tan bien en momentos como este, cuando quiero esconder cosas, bien creo que mis amigo me conocen como la palma de su mano, jamás les escondería algo como esto mas si ellos están ahí siempre para mi"

-Bueno chicos de eso quería hablarles, pu-es ve-eran si me lo encontré, y pues estuvimos platicando y-y pues me dijo que si nos juntábamos ahorita para conocernos, pues según viene con un amigo y su hermana, que dicen?

Los 2 me voltearon a ver sorprendidos... -Ósea que ACEPTASTEE?.- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

-s-sí, porque hay algún problema.- dije preocupada de que no quisieran.

-No amu para nada, claro que pueden venir.- dijo kukai muy animado

-Solo que no sorprende que le hayas dicho que si , si apenas lo conoces, y por lo visto te gusta mucho gracias a Dios estas curada de ese idiota, que no necesito nombrar.- dijo mi amiga Rima feliz.

Después de platicar pasaron unos minutos y entonces llegaron, ahí estaba Ikuto, a su lado estaba su amigo Nagi con su sonrisa tan amable, que al parecer Rima quedo encantada con él pues al verlo se sonrojo, y al otro lado estaba una chica rubia de cabello largo a la cintura, peinado de dos coletas de ojos violeta, piel blanca y con una sonrisa muy linda, y a ella parece que le agrado Kukai pues no dejaba de mirarlo y sonrojarse de manera especial al igual que mi amigo.

-Amu ya estamos aquí, bueno pues empecemos con las presentaciones. Dijo Ikuto.

-Bueno el es mi amigo Nagihiko.- dijo y todos lo saludamos, aun que Rima a un estaba encantada con él a lo que él le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada muy linda y ella se sonrojo O/O tiernamente.

-Y ella es mi infantil hermana Utau¬¬.-señalándola y diciéndolo con algo de burla.

-Mooo Ikuto! Esa no es manera de presentarme!- dijo Utau inflando los cachetes y sonrojarse como un tomate pues parece que le dio vergüenza enfrente de Kukai lo cual todos nos empezamos a reír.

-Y bueno yo soy Ikuto- dijo con su sonrisa que hacia derretirme.

-Mucho gusto.- dijieron mis amigos.

-Bueno es mi turno.- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Este es mi imperactivo amigo Kukai¬¬, y esta pequeña que esta acá es mi quejumbrosa amiga Rima ¬¬.- dije en son de bula a lo que ellos me dijieron...

-AMUUU!.-me gritaron sonrojados, mientras los demás reian, aunque conociéndolos se que se molestaron porque dije eso enfrente de Nagi y Utau.

-jajaja bueno ya, y yo soy Amu gusto en conocerlos.- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Despues de las presentaciones nos sentamos a comer, mientras conversábamos de cosas triviales y también reíamos de nuestras ocurrencias, me di cuenta que Ikuto en ocaciones se me quedaba mirando y cada vez que me daba cuenta me sonrojaba,terminamos de comer y nos fuimos del parque, nos íbamos a despedir cuando de pronto...

-Oigan que les parece si vamos por un helado en el parque de aquí cerca son deliciosos, y así conocen el parque que les parece?.- dijo Utau.

-Esta bien.- dijimos todos. Mientras caminábamos Ikuto empezó a hablarme.

-Amu, que tal te pareció Tokio.- me dijo amablemente

-Pues muy bonito la verdad que me gusto.- dije emocionada

-Amu, te puedo decir algo?.- dijo un poco nervioso

-He? Si.- dije curiosa

-ESTAS MUY BONITA!.- me dijo sonrojado, a lo que me sorprendí y me puse roja como un jitomate, no sabía que decir, aunque por dentro me sentía muy feliz pensar que a él yo le gustaba porque más claro no podía ser o al menos eso quiero pensar.

-G-Graci-aas.- dije con trabajos, pues estaba muy nerviosa

-Puedo llamarte a tu celular?.- me dijo algo nervioso.

Estaba sorprendida de todo lo que me dijo pero luego lo pensé y no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, haci estaríamos en contacto y podíamos volver a vernos.

-C-Claro.- le dije aun roja y dándole mi numero de mi celular él a su vez me dio el suyo.

Después comimos nuestro helado y nos despedimos,

-Bueno nos vemos.- dije yo mirando a ikuto.

-Espero nos volvamos a ver cuídate te llamare adiós.- me dijo con esa sonrisa tan sensual.

Nos despedimos nos fuimos a casa caminando,

-Amu parece que le gustas a ese chico Ikuto.- dijo Rima

-Hee, noo claro q noo, no se.-dije sonrojada

-Bueno una cosa es segura que en cualquier momento se volverán a ver y esta vez será definitivo o al menos así lo pienso.- dijo Kukai.

"Ojala que si, Ikuto" pensé mientras nos dirigíamos a casa.

**FIN AMU POV**

**IKUTO POV**

Ya en mi habitación acostado pensé "No puedo creer lo linda que eres Amu, pareces una ángel, ojala que me hagas caso , ojala podamos volver a vernos, OJALA YO TE GUSTE TANTO COMO TU AMI"...! pensé mientras dormía.

**Bueno pues este fue el cap. 3 ok es que me equivoque en el anterior se supone que el prologo fue el 1 y después el 2 ósea que este es el 3 jeje ok espero no les haya hecho bolas jeje, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado mil gracias a todas las quiero gracias por ser está una de sus historias favoritas y como dije perdón por lo largos que son jajá pero haci disfrutaran mas ok, dejen muchos review sale cuídense hasta el prox cap. Saludos. ^.^**


	4. UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA

**Hola****como****están****si****lo****se****pensaron****que****ya****las****había****abandonado****pero****para****nada,es****que****estuve****sin****inspiración****aparte****de****que****estuve****un****poco****enfermita****jeje****bueno****pues****espero****que****les****guste****ok****cuídense****y****disfrútenlo****..^**.

**Disclaimer:**Shugo Chara no es mío solo tome prestados a los personajes para mi fic, le pertenecen a PEACH-PIT!

Después en aquella noche la peli rosa no podía conciliar el sueño pues en momentos se despertaba para volver a recordar el dulce rostro de aquel chico que poseía esos ojos zafiro, pues pensaba que tal vez no le llamaría o no se acordaría de ella pues era tan lindo, guapo y sexi **(N/A:****me****falto****decir****muchas****cosas****más****pero****serian****demasiadas****jajá****)**a la mañana siguiente…

**Cap. 4 "UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA"**

**AMU POV**

Parece que ya había amanecido pues desde mi habitación se oía como cantaban los pajaritos y el sol me lastimaba no sé por qué, pero sentí una punzada en mi estómago y recordé " rayos tengo que ir al colegio" abrí los ojos y me levante como de rayo me fui a tomar un ducha rápida, salí me vestí, con mi uniforme de falda azul marino ,corta diez dedos arriba de las rodillas **(N/A:****bastante****corta****jajá)**blusa blanca, corbata roja y saco azul marino, mallas blancas cubriendo hasta las rodillas y zapatos tipo balerina negros, la verdad me da un poco de pena esta falda, estaba un poco corta aunque mis amigos dicen que tengo bonitas piernas y figura si me da pena, después de eso me cepille me puse un broche en forma de corazón rojo aliste mi mochila,ya que era bastante tarde fui a despertar a mis dormilones amigos, se levantaron rápido mientras yo hacia el desayuno, bajaron.

-Buenos días Amu.- dijeron los dos al unísono

-Buenos días chicos.- dije yo apurada

-Me quieren decir porque no pusieron su despertador ala hora que acordamos.- dije yo demandante¬ ¬.

-La verdad es que estaba tan cansada que se me paso.- Rima dijo apenada

-Pues es que pensé que sería un dia normal por eso.-dijo Kukai

-Pues apúrense que vamos a llegar tarde de por si.-dije yo preocupada

-Oye Amu!.- dijo Rima

-Que pasa Rima.- dije yo masticando

- Ya te llamo Ikuto? ¬.¬.- dijo Rima burlona

-hee, COF, COF!..-casi ahogándome

-De que hablas?O/O.- dije totalmente sonrojada

-Como que de que Amu, si oímos bien clarito que Ikuto te dijo que si te podía llamar y tu le dijiste q si y ambos se dieron su cel. y eso paso después de decirte que eres bonita ;).- dijo Kukai burlón

-QUEEEEEE! C-COMO! E-ESCUCHARON! O/O.- dije mas roja que un jitomate y apenada.

-Obvio que sii, si estamos al pendiente de ti, recuérdalo amiga.- dijo Rima con una sonrisa.

-mmm… pz no ,no me ha llamado!.- dije algo decepcionada

-No te preocupes pronto te llamara.- dijo Kukai alzando el pulgar

-Gracias chicos pero es mejor que nos vallamos ya es muy tarde.- dije levantándome de la mesa con una sonrisa.

Después de eso fuimos a lavarnos los dientes y salimos. Me pregunto que me espera en el**COLEGIO****HOSHI**, no lo sé solo espero que tenga muchos amigos y estudiar mucho.

**FIN AMU POV**

En el **COLEGIO****HOSHI**un edificio muy moderno y lindo,tenía varios jardines canchas salones de muy buena calidad , canchas ,alberca y cafetería era un colegio muy lindo en tanto en un jardín se encontraba cierto peli zul y peli violeta.

**IKUTO POV**

-Que paso ikuto le llamaste?.- dijo Nagi

- Hee! como supiste?.- dije yo sorprendido

-Pues digamos que estuve al tanto ^.^.- dijo nagi con una sonrisa

-mm... pues no, no le hable.- dije pensativo

- QUEEEE! Como que no le hablaste sii te vi muy convencido, aparte se te ve a leguas que te encanta ,porque no lo hiciste acaso tienes dudas?.- dijo nagi algo molesto.

Parece que mi amigo me conoce muy bien y no era para menos era como mi hermano, sabia todo de mi desde que ambos teníamos 5 años, y no quisiera mentirle, el inmediatamente se daría cuenta haci que tenía que decirle la verdad, quien mejor que él, aparte aunque quisiera hablar con Utau sobre esto no podía, pues yo estaba a cargo de ella aparte no quiero que cargara con mis problemas internos.

-Pues…mmmm si se podría decir que si, y es que después de lo que paso con aquella chica que tal si vuelve a suceder, la verdad no lo soportaría, no séqué tal si no funciona que tal siii…. Haay!No sé qué hacer.- dije algo frustrado

-Respóndeme primero una cosa Ikuto!.- dijo nagi serio

- He!qué cosa?.- dije curioso

-Aun amas a Natsumi?.-pregunto seco

-QUEEEE! ACASO ESTAS LOCOO! Claro que no te lo aseguro que no es asi el dia que me engaño fue el dia en el que estaba muerta para mi y jure que hiba a dejar de quererla, y lo he logrado.- dije serio y molesto

-No tienes que temer ikuto, solo dale a amu el don de la confianza, confía en ella y ella confiara en ti, o prefieres que alguien más lo haga x ti?.- dijo con mirada burlona mi amigo.

-HEE! A quien te refieres con alguien más?¬.¬.- dije yo con mirada amenazante y celoso

-Pues es que no te has puesto a pensar que ella está sola aquí, obvio con sus amigos pero no tiene amigos aquí y por lo visto ni chico, a si que cualquiera puede ocupar ese lugar por el que tan inseguro estas de querer, aparte amu no es nada fea es muy hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera y parece que a ella le interesas y le agradas.- dijo nagi con una sonrisa

-Que! Como lo sabes?.-dije sorprendido

-Pues solo observo, solo tú no te has dado cuenta, así que que harás?.- dijo curioso

Me quede pensando mucho y la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta que le simpatizaba, pero es verdad aparte tengo que rehacer mi vida y quien mejor que con mi angel "Amu" no puedo perder esta oportunidad.

-Le llamare creo que tienes razón lo hare, solo que me pongo nervioso, ahora esperemos que salga bien eso y las clases jajaja.- dije divertido.

-En eso tienes razón jajaj creo que es hora de irnos al salón nos toco en 3°C vamos!.- dijo animoso nagi.

Nos fuimos caminando. Me pregunto que me espera en este nuevo año que empieza espero que todo salga bien por lo pronto después de clases le hablare a mi ángel "Amu

**FIN IKUTO POV**

Después de aquella conversación los chicos entraron a su salón, mientras ciertos chicos entraban corriendo hacia la dirección, pues como eran nuevos tendrían que pasar a la dirección para ver en que salón les tocaría e ir con sus respectivos maestros. Pero valla que le aguardaba una sorpresa a nuestros queridos amigos.

.

**AMU POV**

Estábamos muy agitados los 3 afuera de la oficina del director ,llegamos 2 minutos tarde, aunque me emocionaba mi nueva escuela, estaba pensativa el porqué no me mandaría ni un mensaje Ikuto, estaba un poco decepcionada o más bien triste, tal vez estaría muy ocupado espero pronto sepa algo de él**(N/A:****jaja****hay****Amu****la****sorpresa****que****te****espera)**después de un rato nos llevaron a nuestro respectivos salones, a Kukai le toco en 2°B, a Rima y a mí en 3°C, ya habíamos dejado a kukai, ahora nos tocaba a nosotras.

**FIN AMU POV**

Después de estar afuera el profesor Daisuke entro y a las chicas las dejo afuera adentro el peli azul y peli violeta ya estaban sentados y empezó hablar el profesor.

-Buenos días chicos y chicas.- dijo el

-Buenos días profesor- dijieron todos levantándose

- Bueno espero que vengan con muchas ganas de estudiar y aprender recuerden que es su ultimo año después irán a la universidad así que esfuércense ok.- dijo animoso el profesor.

-Bueno pues antes de empezar con las clases de hoy, hay 2 alumnas nuevas que se integran con nosotros ok, espero que las traten bien y todos sean sus amigos, señorita Mashiro pase por favor y preséntese.- ordeno el profesor gentilmente

Hizo una reverencia y dijo..-Hola buenos días mi nombre es Rima Mashiro vengo de Japón y espero todos nos llevemos bien.

Cuando levanto la cabeza la rubia, abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo sorprendida al igual que el chico peli violeta y peli azul tanto que se vieron y se dijeron.

-Que hace aquí Rima?.- dijo el peli azul quedito bastante sorprendido.

-No lo sé Ikuto estoy tan sorprendido como tu…..Oye espera…Ikuto el profesor dijo que eran 2 alumnas si Rima esta aquí eso quiere decir queee...- no termino de decir sorprendido el peli violeta.-

- QUEEEEE!.- dijo el peli azul bastante sorprendido

No termino de decir cuando el profesor dijo y ambos voltearon a ver…- Ahora usted señorita Hinamori pase y preséntese.- dijo el profesor

La peli rosa entro despacio y se puso enfrente de todos mientras el peli violeta miraba sorprendió, el peli azul estaba atónito con los ojos muy abiertos , pues no podía creerlo que fuera su ángel como él la llamaba.

La chica peli rosa hizo una reverencia y dijo…-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, soy de Japón y espero que nos llevemos bien.- dijo amablemente

Cuando alza la vista la chica se queda atónita al igual que el peli azul, ella y el peli azul dijeron en voz muy baja…

-IKUTO!...O/O- dijo la peli rosa sorprendida y ruborisada.

-AMU! ….O/O-dijo el peli azul sorpendido y ruburisado.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el cap. se quedaron intrigadas jajá si ya sé que me mataran por dejarlo así, pero así es más emocionante jaja,bueno mil gracias a toooodas por los review y por las cosas lindas que dicen de mi fic, le estoy echando muchas ganas ok , y bueno antes que nada, aclaro que al inicio y al último casi yo soy la que narra por si se hicieron bolas jeje ok ,bueno cuídense las quiero a todas, dejen muchooos review y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo jejej ok cuídense , saludos . ^.^**


	5. Primer dia de clases, primera confucion

**Disclaimer:**Shugo Chara no es mío solo tome prestados a los personajes para mi fic, le pertenecen a PEACH-PIT!

**Hola a todas bueno creo q fue un fiasco el cap anterior y creo q no les gusto jeje y estoy de acuerdo pues me Sali mucho d la historia haci q sigo como estaba origuinalmente desde el cap. 4 ok bueno espero les guste xfa comenten y sorry por tardarme tanto pero aparte de q la inspiración no llegaba pues luego me enferme y pues ya sabran menos pude ok bueno REVIEWS porfas ok gracias difrutenlo.**

**Cap. 5 "Primer dia de clases, primera confusión"**

**AMU POV**

Como es que Ikuto estaba aki, m e quede de a seis cuando lo vi bueno y un poco ruborisada x q no me lo esperaba, como esq nos hemos vuelto a encontrar el x lo visto tampoco lo esperaba me quede unos momentos asi x que decpues cai de mi ensoñación porque estaba en el salón y el profesos Daisuke me hablo y me dio mas vergüenza ..

-Sritas ahora les asiganre sus lugares .- dijo el profesor

En ese momento me di cuenta q habían dos lugares desocupados uno junto a Nagi el amigo de Ikuto y otro junto al mismo Ikuto entonces me empeze a poner nerviosa., dese q fuera junto a nagi y no me mal entienda no esq no quisiera estar al lado de ikuto si no que si me sentaba al lado de el estaría todo el tiempo sonrojada me costaria trabajo poner atención y concentrarme, aunq yo d emil amores que me tocara aperte no creo tener tanta suerte.

-Muy bien aver srita mashiro usted se sentara mmm.. ha lado del joven Fujisaki.-dijo el profesor

En ese momento yo me kede atónita :o eso keria decir quee…

-Por lo tanto usted srita Hinamori al lado del joven Tsukiyomi.- dijo el prof

Lo que me temia aunq x un lado estoy feliz x el otro muy nerviosa creo q voy a tener que sacar fuerzas para no estar nerviosa y concentrar me a cada segundo todos lo días :S

Asenti con mi cabeza y nos fuimos caminando hacia nuestro aciento cada paso que daba sentía q me temblaban las piernas y ponía mucho mas nerviosa, Ikuto x su parte disimulo un poco eso creo para no ponerme mas nerviosa Acaso sabra algo?, llegamos a nuestro lugar deje mis cosas y me sente inmediatamente empezó la clase cuando de pronto alguien me hablo…

-Hola amu!- dijo ikuto con una sonrisa encantadora

Inmediatamente me púse nerviosísima

-Ho-hola ikuto.-dije un poco nerviosa

-Esta si que es una sorpresa.- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Si supongo.

Aww =S ahora como le hare para concentrarme si con esa mirada siento una electricidad en mi espalada, pero tampoco tengo q cambiarme de lugar voy ahacer lo que pueda, después de eso , gracias adiós Ikuto tambn puso atención ala clase iwal q yo y asi transcurrió la clase después sono el timbre de el receso , Ikuto y nagi se salieron y nosotras nos kedamos un momento y alos 5 min nos salimos vimos q estaban platicando en un árbol de cerezos, pero no los kisimos interrumpir asi q hibamos caminando derecho cuando nos hablan, dudamos en ir pues vimos q unas chicas los estaban acosando y me dio un poco de celos pero Rima me convenció de ir , nos acercamos y ahí estaba el con su sonrisa tan lindo aunq algo de confucion..

-Pero si que me sorprendieron chicas como dieron aki?.- dijo nagi

-Pues veras la mama de amu investigo cuales eran las mejores escuelas y pues elegimos esta.- contesto Rima sonriente

-Ho ya veo que bien.- dijo nagi apenado

Rima y Nagi siguieron conversando yo no decía nada y no por otra cosa si no q no sabia q decir digo aparte de q estaba nerviosa estaba un poco irritable x q Ikuto no decía nada lo único q keria saber es el porq no me hablo, se q no soy nadie para el pero lo vi decidido entonces no se q páso, entonces me di cuenta tristemente q no tenia nada q hacer ahí me dispuse airme a otro lado sin antes decir.

-Buenos chicos ahorita los veo.- dije yo un poco indiferente

-Pero amu a donde vas?.- dijo rima confundida

-No te preocupes ahorita nos vemos.- dije yo decidida aunq pareció q rima entendía bn mi señal.

Esta bien amu.- dijieron nagi y rima.

Estuvo bien q me fuera x q no se decirle la verdad estoy confundida q tal si ya no kiere nada con migo =( .

**FIN AMU POV**

**POV NORMAL**

-Pero q le pasa amu aunq no la conozco las pocas veces q nos vemos es muy alegre y platicadora y ahora la sentí muy seria como no se.- dijo Nagi confundido

-Si asi es de hecho si le pasa algo , solo se pone asi cuando le preocupa algo o le inquieta y no sabe q hacer.- dijo seria Rima

-Si no me equivoco tiene q ver algo con mi amigo Tsukiyomi.- dijo nagi señalando a este.

Ella asintió y el se sorprendió.

Pe-pero de q hablan x q x mi?.- dijo nervioso Ikuto

-Pues veras tsukiyomi , después de decirle ami amiga q era hermosa le dijiste q le llamarías y no fue asi x lo tanto lo q ganaste es q se decilucionara un poco de ti.- dijo rima informando.

Ikuto abrió mas los ojos no pensaba q le afectara tanto y eso para el significaba una cosa, q el también le gustaba a ella, estaba muy feliz , pero la razón x la q tampoco le dijo nada fue porq no sabia como disculparse y tenia miedo de ser rechazado..

-Entiendo, hablare con ella, JANE-** ( N/A: no se como se escribe pero se supone q es asta luego o nos vemos ok :p)**

El peli azul no sabia q hacer la verdad estaba tan nervioso como ella no keria echar a perder todo lo q había ganado asi q por muchos nervios q tuviera tenia q ir a disculparse.

**FIN POV NORMAL**

**IKUTO POV**

No puede ser que esto me este pasando la verdad esque soy un estúpido la verdad dude , y esque hace ya tanto tiempo q no sentía esto q estoy empezando a sentir x Amu la verdad me dio pánico tener una nueva relación y q tal vez q me engañase como lo hizo ella **(N/A: se refiere ha Natsumi)** pero pues como dice nagi tengo que perder el miedo si no no sere feliz.

La estuve buscando por todos lados no la encontraba hasta q la vi justo ahí sentada en la fuente pensativa y seria la vdd esq era raro verla asi pues siempre era toda alegre, me acerque de manera q no notara mi precensia pues tenoa miedo de q se fuera tan pronto me viera, asi que me quede ahí observándola hasta que la llame.

-Amu!.- le dije suave , a lo que ella volteo sobre saltada dijo.

-Ikuto!.- dijo nerviosa

-Porque te fuiste , te hubieras quedado , si hibas a estar sola.-. dije como si nada

-P-pues esq creo q estábamos interrumpiendo, aparte tu no decía nada.- dijo como queja.

-He!, No es eso.- dije nerviosamente

-He?.- me miro confundida

Ahora como le digo esto para mi es muy difícil pues me pongo muy nervioso..

-Pues mmm… veras estem , esq no c como empezar.-

Amu se quedo mirándome confundida, pero tenia q hacerlo asi que aquí hiba.

-Amu porfavor discúlpame , por no llamarte.- dije un poco desesperado y sonrojado.

-He?.- dijo sonrojada

-Se que te dije que lo haría, pero pence q estarías un tanto ocupada lo siento.-

Ella se quedo como sorprendida.

-B-Bueno , no tienes x q disculparte entiendo solo me desconcerté un poco, eso es todo pero no te preocupes.- =D me dijo ruborizada con una sonrisa de lo mas encantadora, tenia ganas de decirle que me gustaba pero creo q si se lo decía aparte de ser demasiado pronto se espantaría y keria conocerla un poco mas y q mejor q estamos en el mismo colegio me siento muy trankilo a su lado.

**FIN IKUTO POV**

**AMU POV**

La verdad es que no me esperaba q ikuto fuera a pedirme disculpas , y pensándolo bien no era para tanto , pero ala vez estoy feliz q me lo aya aclarado pues pence q ya no le importaría, pero sin darme cuenta me kede como zombi viéndolo fijamente como siempre sonrojada asi q el me quito de mis pensamientos.

-Te pasa algo amu.- me dijo confundido

-Heee, n-no para nada.-dije ruborizada

Entonces tocaron la campana , pero tenia algo q hacer ustedes me entienden entonces les dije q se adelantara, entre al baño , la mayoría casi ya se había metido ha clases, pero no me di cuenta q me siguieron hasta el baño entre Sali me lave las manos pero cuando Sali alguien con una voz femenina me hablo.

-Hey Hinamori.- dijo

Inmediatamente me voltie y eran 3 chicas con caras de pocos amigos una era rubia, la otra peli roja y la ultima peli negra, la verdad no se que querían con migo yo no las conocía.

-Si dime te conozco?.- dije ala defensiva pues no era una visita de bienvenida

-Para nada solo queríamos hablar con tigo un instante.- dijo seriamente la peli roja

-Dime.- dije

-Queremos mas bien te exijimos que te alejes de Ikuto y Nagi.- dijo muy enojada

Pero quienes son ellas y x q diablos tengo q dejarlos si son mis amigos.

-Disculpa y quien eres tu como para mandarme y decirme lo que tengo q hacer?.- dije yo seria y retadora.

-yo soy Aory, la rubia es Midory y la pelinegra es Annyu y nsotras somos el club de fans de nagi e Ikuto asi que si no kieres tener problemas mas vale que los dejes en paz entendiste.- me dijo advirtiéndome y acorralándome ala pared.

DIABLOS! y ahora que hago!

**FIN AMU POV**

**Bueno0 chicas este es el 5 cap jeje me Sali un poco del tema antes pero lo borre y ahora lo arregle jeje espero que les guste y REVIEW y mil disculpas x tardarme tanto no lo volveré hacer ok cuidenze saluditos… =))**


	6. Un Mal Entendido

**Disclaimer:**Shugo Chara no es mío solo tome prestados a los personajes para mi fic, le pertenecen a PEACH-PIT!

**Hola a todas espero se encuentren bn y pues si ya c q me retrase otra vez bueno no tanto como la ultima vez pero esq la inspiración no llega y esq me pone un poco triste q casi no dejen review como lo dijo mi amiga sarita18 la vedad si te pone depre q haya personas q lean y no dejen comentario asi q porfa dejen para q asi me suba la i nspiracion ok mientras tanto este cap va para akellas personitas q hacen q mi imaginación vuele jeje ….**

**-Eternal –Illusion151**

**-Camilaflordeloto **

**-Yue-Tan**

**-lady-darkness-chan**

**Nota: los párrafos q salen en cursiva subrayada es lo q están pensando en ese momento lo de mas es lo q están narrando ok.**

**mil gracias x sus reviews ok espero no dejen de comentar, bueno espero q les guste y comenten plisss!.**

**CAP. 6 UN MAL ENTENDIDO**

**AMU POV**

Estas 3 chicas me acorralaron la vdd no sabia q hacer y no es q tuviera miedo para nada si no q como tengo un carácter me dio fuerte capaz de q las golpeo o algo peor les grito cosas q no y no es q me crea mucho no me mal entiendan pero no me gusta q se metan conmigo y menos si son unas reverendas deconocidas para mi , no era por miedo q no keria hacer algo si no como apenas entre ala escuela no keria tener problemas y menos q me expulsaran apocos días de haber entrado mi madre me mataria haci q me serene y hable.

-Disculpa pero primero q nada muévete tu y tus amigas de mi espacio personal, segundo x q he de dejarlos kiero q me des una razón convincente..- dije seria mente aunq esto mataba mi orgullo un poco x q no dejaba q nadie se metiera con migo.

-Aory calmate no es para tanto , pensé q era otra cosa.- dijo la peli negra q se veía amigable y se veía q no keria seguir el juego de ellas dos

-Annyu, pero si solo estamos protegiendo a ellos.- dijo la rubia.

Cuando sentí q algo me hiban hacer pues era una contra 2 puesto q la pelinegra no keria ser participe de akello.

Cuando de pronto se olle una voz femenina que se me hacia muy conocida.

**FIN AMU POV**

**UTAU POV**

-Srita Tsukiyomi.- dijo el profesor Karin

-Si?.- dije yo

-Puedes ir a la dirección a dejar esto porfavor?.- me dijo muy amable el profesor parece q eran unos papeles importantes.

-Si esta bien.- dije yo

- A donde vas Utau?- me dijo Kukai

-Me mandaron ala dirección!- dije yo

-Ahora q hiziste Utau?- dijo burlonamente Kukai

-Hee? No hice nada tonto solo voy a dejar unos papele- dije gritando saltadome una vena y saliendo mientras kukai se reia de mi.

-Ese idiota me la va a pagar.- dije molesta

_Aunque he de decir q Kukai me gusta mucho el no lo sabe pero no por eso voy a dejar q se burle de mi ese idiota._

Ha hola disculpen no me he presentado me llamo Tsukiyomi Utau , tengo 16 años voy en 2do de prepa , tengo el cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura me peino de coletas , tengo los ojos violetas , soy delgada , todos aki me dicen princesa utau , la vdd no se porq soy popular según ellos pero ami no me gusta esa fanfarronería, vivo aki en Tokio, con mi hermano Ikuto aquel chico apuesto de cabello y ojos zafiro, seguramente el ya se presento pero saben a veces si soy algo consentida pero solo lo hago con ikuto pero es muy difícil q caiga en mis caprichos..¬.¬ lo se esta mal hacer eso mi madre me lo ha dicho pero bueno, mis padres pues están en japon tienen una empresa donde fabrican comerciales y bueno aunq están lejos están al pendiente de nosotros.

Ahora voy caminando hacia la dirección a dejar estos papeles , cuando de repente oigo voces femeninas se oian q estaban hablando pero luego oi esto.

-Quiero q te alejes de Nagi e Ikuto- parece q era Aory de 3° D

-Disculpa pero primero q nada muévete tu y tus amigas de mi espacio personal, segundo x q he de dejarlos kiero q me des una razón convincente..- dijo una voz q se me hacia conocida, he? Pero si es….. AMUUUUUU?

_Ay Dios! Otra vez esta chicas hasta cuando van a entender q las personas no son propiedad de nadie siempre buscando problemas, pero parece q amu no tiene miedo me imagino q no kiere hacer nada que la perjudique haci q yo la voy a ayudar aparte q seguro pronto será "MI CUÑADITA" jeje bueno aparte de q ella es super buena onda asi q voy a dejar estos papeles de volada y salgo._

-Buenos días el profesor Karin manda estos papeles.- dije con primisa

-Ho! Si gracias al director le urgían gracias Utau.- dijo la secretaria

-Por nada.- dije saliendo de volada

Ahora tengo q ir a ayudar a amu aver si no me tardo tanto aver q le invento al profesor.

Etaba desde la esquina viendo y x lo visto se estaba poniendo de ojo de hormiga pues la tenían acorralada en la pared y parece q le querían hacer algo asi q camine a toda prisa

-QUE PASA AQUIIII!.- Dije yo altanera

-PRINCESA UTAU!.- dijieron las 3 como odio q me llamen asi

-Priiiinc-cesa U-utau, solo venimos a defenderá nuestros adorados novios.- dijo muy nerviosa Aory.

-Que? Jaja no invetes Aory cuales novios?- dije burlándome

-Pues Ikuto y Nagi.-dijo algo nerviosa

-Aver niñas numero 1° Ikuto mi hermano y mi amigo nagi no son sus novios , nuca lo fueron y con esas actitudes nunca lo serán. Numero 2° ustedes no son nadie para atacar a cualquier persona q se acerque a ellos, serán el club y todo eso pero no son nada de ellos para q ustedes tengan derecho a amnezar a todo mundo. Y por ultimo numero 3° Amu Hinamori es mi amiga por lo tanto amiga de mi hermano y amiga de mi amigo asi que déjenla en paz .- dije muy molesta y fastidiada kasi gritando.

Alo que ellas se alejaron y aory me dijo.

-Lo-lo sentimos pri-incesa n-no lo s-sabia-amos, disculpa Hinamori.-dijo muy nerviosa y se hiban corriendo cuando les dije

-A por cierto tampoco se les ocurra molestar a Kukai souma y rima mashiro también son mis amigos ok.- dije seria

-Sii, lo sentimos.- dijieron corriendo

Me aserque a amu pues estaba algo sorprendida de cómo tenia poder para estas cosas jajaja **(N/A: jajaj su ego iwal q ikuto) ** según .

-Amu estas bien?.- dije preocupada

-He? Ha si graxias por salvarme jeje esq no sabia q hacer no keria hacer algo indebido menos si soy nueva tu me entiendes.- dijo apenada

-jajaja si te entiendo, bueno es mejor q regresemos a clases ya q nos tardamos en entrar cierto jeje!.- dije con una sonrisa

-Cierto y muchas Utau te devo una.- dijo amu agradecida

-No hay de que para eso estamos las amigas no.- dije alegre

.-JANE!.- dijimos las dos

Ay creo q me tarde demasiado aver q me dice el prof espero no se moleste, entre al salón pregunte si podía pasar y pase..

-srita. Tsukiyomi x q tardo tanto?.- me dijo algo serio, eso era lo q me temia

-Lo siento sensei lo q pasa esq el director me pidió ayudarle con un encargo lo siento.- dije con cara tierna.

-Esta bien ahora siéntate para tomar clase.- dijo el profesor

Me sente después kukai se me kedo viendo raro.

-que paso x q tardaste otro poco y te mandan a buscar.- dijo algo preocupado

-Esq paso algo.- dije susurrando

-He? Como q?.- dijo el tambn susurrando

-En el receso te cuento.- dije a kukai el se kedo dudoso.

De cualquier manera estoy feliz x q amu y yo comenzamos a ser amigas asi q le ayudare un poco ami hermanito si que el lo sepa x q si no me mata jeje.

**FIN UTAU POV**

**AMU POV**

_Llegue corriendo al salón parece q ya habían empezado las clases "ay Ryos" todo por esas tipas q se creen duñas y señoras de ikuto me enervan bueno, ahora tratare de dar una excusa._

Jale la puerta y pregunte. –Puedo pasar sensei?.- dije algo apenada pues todos volteron pero mas extrañados voltearon y Rima, me sonroje un poco porque todas las miradas estaban en mi .

-Srita Hianmori q sorpresa, parece q decidió a compañarnos.- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-L-Lo siento , E-Esq tuve q hacer , unos enkargos ala dirección n-no volverá a S-Suceder.- dije muy apenada.

-Esta bn srita Hinamori no se preocupe tomr asiento.- dijo para q pasara.

Me meti y fui rápido ami acieto ahí estaban viéndome confundidos IKUTO, NAGI Y RIMA.

-Que te paso amu?.- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo en forma de susurros.

-Al rato les cuento, solo les puedo decir q fue culpa de Nagi e Ikuto.- dije con sonrisa burlona.

-QUEE?.- dijieron al unisono

Despues de eso siguieron las clases normal salimos solo q antes de eso me toco hacer aseo en el salón y dejar unos papeles cuando hiba a si alla , otra vez las vi a ellas dios creo q nunca me van a dejar en paz..

-Que kieren ya déjenme en paz.-dije molesta caminando

-Espera HINAMORI! NO TE VALLAS VENIMOS EN BUEN PLAN ESCUCHANOS POR FAVOR!.- dijo la peli negra

Suspire y le dije .. -Las escucho.- dije seriamente

-Disculpanos x hacerte pasar un mal rato la vdd esq lo hacemos x q Ikuto es nuestro amigo claro también nagi, pero no creeas q nos gusto solo somos amigos y .. pues no keriamos q volvieran a hacerle una mala pasada…- me dijo pero la peliroja la inrrumpio.-

.- Anyuu no digas cosas inecesarias q no son de nuestra incumbencia, Bueno solo keriamos q supieras q lo sentimos ok y no volverá a suceder.- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Esta bien no se preocupen esta todo olvidado.- dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno JANE!.- me dijieron y c fueron

_Bueno supongo q todo salió bn graxias a Utau, le dare un obsequio como agradecimiento bueno ahora voy a dejar esto y m voy a casa_.

Fui a dejar ala dirección algunas cosas, me fui al salón pero a alguien me encontré ahí

.- Q-Que haces aki.- dije nerviosamente

Ya lo conocía, era el el hombre mas wapo y lindo q había visto en mi existencia Ikuto.

-Como q q hago esperenadote o akaso no te da gusto verme.- dijo mirándome directamente.

-He, N-No a eso no me refiero, m refiero q xq estas solo adonde están todos?- dije algo nerviosa recogiendo mis cosas.

-Mmm, Pues Utau me dijo q tenia algo q hacer y nagi la acompaño a casa, en cuanto a Rima y Kukai, me dijieron q se tenían q ir, eso fue raro pues tu vives con ellos pero eso me dijieron.- dijo pensativo

_Ay no puede ser q me este pasando esto, me la hicieron al propósito, en cuanto llegue a casa los voy a matar, pero bueno en el fondo se los agradesco, pero esq me pongo muy nerviosa, y tartamudeo , espero q no pase a mayores._

-Ha ya veo, bueno si gustas puedes irte a casa, ya termine.- dije con una sonrisa saliendo del salón mientras caminaba con el.

-como? Ya me estas corriendo.- dijo disimulada tristesa cuando saliamos

-HEEE!, n-noo, no me mal interpretes, loq pasa esq no quisiera molestarte.- dije apenada.

-No digas eso al contrario me agrada tu compañía.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora ala cual yo me sonroje.

-Puedo acompañarte a casa?.- me pregumnto sonriente.

Lo pensé detenidamente, no creo q haya problema.

-S-si esta bien.- dije nerviosa

_Estaba emocionada pero también nerviosa en el trayecto, hablamos de cosas triviales, de nuestros gustos q , claro lo había olvidado q le gusta el chocolate al iwal q ami, la verdad es tan lindo con migo caballeroso, la verdad se q le soy bonita pero creo q es distinto a gustar, q se refiere a distintas cosas, como salir juntos, tener los mismos gustos, q claro en eso nos parecemos en algunas cosas a el le gusta tocar el violin la guitarra y el piano, en cuanto ami iwal , se hacerlo pero mi pacion es cantar, eso me lo heredo mi padre el piano y la voz, en cuanto la comida a el le gusta las cosas dulces ami me gustan mas las verduras y pastas, la verdad me da gusto conocer alguna parte de el , aunq no se porq de repente recordé q a Utau le debo algo, asi q ire a comprarle algo el fin de cemana, solo q no sabria q creo q le preguntare a Ikuto q si me puede acompañar pues como apenas conozco a Utau, asi me podrá aconsejar, aunq espero q no me mal interprete._

-Ikuto?.- le llame.

-Dime.- dijo viendo haci al frente

-Puedo pedirte algo?. Dije nerviosa

-Si claro .- dijo el sonriéndome

-Bueno….. mmm, esq veras recuerdas lo q me ayudo Utau con tus amigas?.- dije

-Si y lo siento mucho.- me dijo algo apenado

-No ya no te preocupes, bueno pues le kiero dar un obsequio a Uta- dije con una sonrisa.

-he! Un obsequio a esa enana?... mmm No tienes q hacerlo Amu , te aseguro q lo hizo sin recibir nada acambio claro solo tu amistad.- me dijo alegre

-Lo se, pero si no hubiera sido por ella, ahorita ya me hubieran castigado o peor estaría en un hospital jajaja.- dije divertida.

-Jaja ni lo digas, pero no te kitare tus intenciones si estas segura haslo ella estará feliz x mi no hay problema.- dijo con ternura

-Pues bueno , lo q keria pedirte es… mmm q si me podrías a compañar este sábado a comprarlo, bueno lo q pasa esq no conozco los gustos de Utau asi queee… no se si ppuedas…p-pero si no puedes n-no hay problema.- dije muy sonrojada

- He?... N-no hay problema te acompañare no te preocupes.- dijo algo sonrojado

-Gracias ikuo.- le dije apenada el solo me sonrio

Y asi nos fuimos camino a casa.

_WAAAA…. Me va compañar no lo puedo creer, ni si quiera lo pensó, la verdad estoy muy feliz, se lo agradeceré a kukai y rima después de matarlos… Ahora solo espero q la cemana trascurra rápido para salir con Ikuto, e ir a comprara algo, aunq me ponga nerviosa, me encanta estar a lado…..IKUTO 3 .._

**WAAAA! jajaja se esta poniendo bueno verdad, la verdad hasta yo me emocione si q siiiii jaja bueno pues dejen review de ustedes depende mi inspiración ok, y mil disculpa si hay errores pero ya no la kise revisar pues me urgia subirla para q la disfruten ok asi q porfa review ….. review y masss review jaja bueno cuídense saludos….. C:**


	7. UNA CITA?

**Bien chicasn disculpen por dejar tanto tiempo el fic sé que merezco ser colgada x dejarlas, sorry pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo ok y espero lo disfruten …..**

Disclaimer:Shugo Chara no es mío solo tome prestados a los personajes para mi fic, le pertenecen a PEACH-PIT!

**CAP. 7 UNA CITA?**

Después de que IKUTO me dejara en casa, entre y ahí estaban mis amigos con caras como burlonas pero al mismo tiempo como si no supieran nada, los ignore , pues fui a cambiarme, con ropas más cómodas ( un short de mezclilla, una playera negra , converse negros y una coleta)

Salí de mi habitación y baje con esos dos, que hacían como que no me habían visto bajar las escaleras me senté con ellos pues estaban viendo televisión puesto que ya era fin de semana y me les quede mirando.

AMU: Me pueden decir porque no me esperaron a la hora de la salida.- dije fingiendo indignación y ambos voltearon.

RIMA: Que? de que hablas?.- me dijo como tratando de entender

KUKAI: Que no se supone q IKUTO te acompañaría a casa?.- me dijo como si nada

AMU: Así es me acompaño a casa pero porque no me dijeron.- dije buscando una explicación

RIMA: Pues pensamos q tal vez, querías platicar más con él y no queríamos ser mal tercio así que le dijimos a IKUTO que te esperara pues nosotros ya nos íbamos.- dijo justificándose

KUKAI: Además nos dijo que por el encantado y x eso nos fuimos más tranquilos o no me digas que no querías eso?.- dijo extrañado pues me conocía muy bien y me sonroje.

AMU: Si pero, me agarro de sorpresa y al principio no sabía que decir lo cual él se dio cuenta y empezó a hablar , y así mínimo me hubieran marcado mi móvil.- dije un poco molesta

RIMA: Tranquila AMU, te juro que no lo volvemos a hacer, pero dinos funciono.- me dijo esperando una respuesta.

AMU: Bueno si, de hecho ven que paso lo de UTAU que me ayudo y eso, pues le quiero comprar un regalo de agradecimiento y bueno como no se sus gustos, le dije a IKUTO si me acompañaba mañana.- dije un poco apenada

KUKAI: Y que te dijo?.- me dijo efusivo por mi respuesta

AMU: Que si!.- dije más apenada

RIMA: Es decir que tienes una cita, tu primera cita con IKUTO WHAAAAA! Que felicidad, me siento feliz por ti amigaaa!.- me dijo gritando mientras yo tratando de procesar lo que dijo

_Una cita dijo?, espera un momento, lo que yo le pedi a IKUTO fue una cita? como pero si lo hize sin pensarlo no puede ser..!_

AMU: Espera un momento acaso oí bien dijiste una cita?.- dije muy nerviosa

RIMA: Si así es, eso es lo que le pediste porque? Pasa algo? AMU estas bien?.- me decía mientras yo ahí estaba parada estática, nerviosa y muy roja.

KUKAI: A ver AMU no me digas que lo que le pediste fue sin pensar?.- me dijo como sorprendido a lo que yo me quede en silencio por un segundo y luego reaccione.

AMU: HEEEE! No puede ser lo hice inconscientemente no pensé que al pedirle un favor seria como pedirle una cita, tal vez debí solo preguntarle los gustos de UTAU, DIOS! Y ahora que hago!.- dije caminando de un lado para otro muy nerviosa.

RIMA: Tranquila AMU, lo primero que debes hacer es serenarte, después nadie ha muerto por una cita, sé que estas nerviosa pero créeme que es lo mejor después de tanto tiempo sola, no crees que ya es justo que rehagas tu vida amorosa?.- me dijo seria preguntándome, a lo que yo reflexione tranquilamente.

AMU: Supongo que tienes razón, esas heridas fueron muy dolorosas y cuando conoci a IKUTO, supe en ese momento que esas heridas, ya no eran heridas tan solo cicatrizes que se borraron x completo con el tiempo.- dije serena y seria

KUKAI: Entonces no dudes más, lo hecho hecho esta y no hay marcha atrás esto velo como una oportunidad para rehacer tu vida, asi que adelante y veras q hasta tu madre estará feliz!.- me dijo con su pulgar arriba, cuando dijo eso sonreí y se llenaron mis ojos de lágrimas de pensar en todo lo que pase y mis queridos amigos me abrazaron.

Despues de eso comimos comida rápida pues no teníamos ganas de cocinar, y hablamos de todo un poco reimos, después recojimos todo, RIMA y yo nos fuimos ami cuarto pues no sabia que ponerme, después de escoger, bajamos un rato para ver unas películas , mama llego nos trajo comida rápida para la cena comimos platicamos cuando ami madre le dije q saldría con alguien lloro de ela moción dice que esperaba con dicha ese dia y me abrazo y me diseo suerte y nos fuimos a dormir…

Al siguiente dia estaba algo nerviosa y no dormi bien después de 3 años era para volverme loca de los nervios me desperté con el ruido que rima hizo para que me levantara baje y todos estábamos en pijama unos huevo con leche que había dejado mi madre con un papel que decía suerte y a lo cual sonreí , acto seguido nos cambiamos ropas comodas para hacer el aseo d ela enorme casa RIMA y yo la sala el comedor y la cocina KUKAI las escaleras y habitaciones empezamos lo mas pronto posible puesto que tenia que ir ami cita con IKUTO que tan solo el hecho de pensarlo me moria de nervios y aesto RIMA y yo empezamos a platicar…

RIMA: Amu estas nerviosa?.- le dije a AMU mientras lavábamos los pisos

AMU: Claro que si de hecho mucho!.- dije sonrojada pues no podía mentirle a RIMA

RIMA: Pero porque si IKUTO te gusta no?.- le dije un poco confusa a su respuesta

AMU: Claro que me gusta bien lo sabes pero por lo mismo estoy asi, después de 3 años salir de nuevo con un chico son mociones encontradas nervios, emoción y miedo también...-Esto ultimo lo dije seria.

RIMA: Miedo porque?.- pretendí no saber porque el miedo en ella quería que ella me lo dijiera aun q se porque es.

AMU: MMM… Bien lo sabes RIMA volver a confiar en un chico depues de tanto tiempo y mas si con el ultimo chico que estuve me engaño de la manera mas cruel y si mencionar que defraudo mi confianza!.- dije seria al recordar a ese miserable que tanto daño me hizo que ni ser nombrado se merece.

RIMA: AMU no todos son como ese IDIOTA! Ay muchos mejores y esta en ti tratar de que tu cambies de opinión, conociéndolo tratándolo, se que eso de alguna manera te marco pero tienes que seguir adelante sin importar que y arriesgarte un poco ya basta de tanto sufrimiento llego tu hora de ser feliz amiga créelo.- dijeabrazandola con casi lagrimas en los ojos los cuales no derrame pues no quería que AMU se sintiera mal.

AMU: Gracias tienes razón lo intentare.- dije correspondiendo a su abrazo porque tenia razón llego la hora de comenzar de nuevo.

En eso se oyó un aplauso y volteamos y era KUKAI mientras bajaba de las escaleras..

KUKAI: Bien dicho RIMA y AMU tienes toda una vida por delante aprovechala y se feliz nosotros sempre te apoyaremos pase lo que pase.- dije después de bajar pues me conmovio sus palabras de ambas e hicimos un abrazo grupal.

Despues de que terminamos RIMA, KUKAI y yo ya casi era la hora de verme con el de dolos ojos hermosos color zafiro, rei ante mi idea pero en verdad era lo que me gustaba mas de el, subi me duche , Sali y me empeze a verter con unas ropas casuales el cual RIMA me ayudo escoger era una blusa a cuadros gris con beige pantalón gris deslavado un poco de las piernas , coneverse negros con blanco un bolso gris de mano accesorios dorados y maquillage tenue con labial rosado casual/set?id=40052381&lid=2081959 y me peine el cabello lacio suelto baje de las escaleras me dijieron mis queridos amigos que me veía muy guapa al cual me sonroje y ls dije que me tenia que ir Sali a toda prisa asi donde habíamos quedado y pensé en IKUTO como se veria el….

Bajaba las escalera algo nervioso depues de 2 años de no salir aunque todos en la escuela digan que soy un ligon y que he salido con todas las chicas de la escuela, no es asi, no se quien invento esa estupidez son solo rumores, espero que no lleguen a oídos de AMU porque seria vergonzozo mire hacia la cocina y ahí estaba UTAU mi pequeña hermana mirándome de una manera extraña , lo cual pensé que tal vez me veía mal…

IKUTO: Que pasa UTAU porque me vez asi?.- dije confundido

UTAU: He bueno esque te ves muy guapo hermanito a ver si no todas las chicas te persiguen.- dije impresionada al ver ami hermano tan guapo.

IKITO: Que dices? Jaja No digas tonterías!.- dije algo apenado por los cumplidos de mi hermana.

UTAU: Tu sabes que eres muy atractivo , y que todas las chicas te miran de forma coqueta o no?.- dije recordándole

IKITO: Lo se pero no les hago caso pues son solo chicas que quieren pasar el rato tu me entiendes, claro ecepto AMU!.- le dije pensando en AMU

UTAU: Lo se, se que es la indicada, aparte ya es tiempo que tengas novia, después se tantas cosas animo IKUTO!.- le dije dándole animos para que se decidiera por AMU.

IKUTO: Gracias tendre en cuenta lo q me dijiste, pero por ahora ya me marcho pues se me ara tarde, nos vemos UTAU y pórtate bien y no regreses tarde si sales y le avisas a NAGI ok.- le dije caminando hacia la salida.

UTAU: OK hermanito no te procupes chao.- le dije mientras lo Sali a dejar,y el se perdia entre las calles.

Dios si llego a tiempo menos mal espero que amu no tarde también …..

Ya casi llego y estoy en un puñado de nervios, bien podía averme ido caminando pero no quería llegar tarde aparte de lo nerviosa tal vez me hubiera perdido espero estar linda¿Pero que estoy diciendo? si solo vamos a comprar para utau , devo tranquilizarme AMU tranquila no pasa nada ok…..Baje del taxi y le pague, busque donde estaba IKUTO y ahí estaba reconoci su cabellera azulada, pero lo que me sorprendio no fue eso si no que etaba mas guapo de lo normal , mucho mas me quede impactada era realmente hermoso, ¿Cómo no ponerme nerviosa? Ante ese angel traía una playera azul y platalon de mezclilla .ar/levis-2012/ , trate de calmar mis nervios me acerque y le dije…..

AMU : Hola IKUTO!.- dije algo inpaciente y nerviosa.

Cuando oi la voz de AMU que me saludaba me voltie y vi que estaba hermosísima con un pantalon gris de mezclilla y tenis se veía como una princesa a lo cual me sonroje aunq logre disimular.

IKUTO: Hola AMU como estas?.- dije mirándola

AMU: Bien y tu?.- dije serena

IKUTO: Bien! Vámonos.- dije para despues caminar.

Despues que AMU y yo nos fuimos caminando, me sentí muy feliz al caminar asu lado, pasamos por varias tiendas, mientras platicábamos de cualquier cosa y le decía que era lo que le gustaba a UTAU después a determinada hora nos dio hambre nos sentamos en un restaurant de comida rapida y platicamos de cosas que me iteresaban saber sobre ella…

IKUTO: Y dime AMU porque te mudaste aca?.- le dije curioso

AMU: Bueno….fue por q ami madre la cambiaron de residencia a su trabajo y pues surgieron algunos inconvenientes y pues por eso decidimos venirnos!.- dije algo estresada pues casi le digo todo lo de TADASE y esque si el me lo pregunta directamente se lo dire no quiero mentiras porque las odio!

IKUTO: Entiendo! Buena elección, y tu padre esta de acuerdo?.- le dije dudoso

AMU: MM…Bueno el murió cuando yo era pequeña en un accidente de trafico.-dije algo serena y seria.

IKUTO: Lo siento.- dije apenado

AMU: No esta bien no te preocupes, aunq lo extraño se q el me cuida y me ve en donde quiera que este.- dije feliz

IKUTO: Seguro que si.- dije contento

AMU: y tu vives con tus padres si se puede saber?.- dije un poco apenada

IKUTO: jaja claro, pero no no vivimos con ellos solo vivimos UTAU y yo solos en casa y aveces nos va a visitar NAGI o incluso a veces se queda fines de cemana o vacaciones , pues su madre de el tambn se preocupa por nosotros sobre todo por UTAU.- le dije mi situcion

AMU: A entiendo y no los extrañan o no se sienten solos?.- dije sorprendida

IKUTO: Bueno al principio si y los llamábamos todos los días, inclusive a veces UTAU lloraba porque quería a mama y no dormia , pero como soy el mayor tenia que guardar compostura y bueno ayo soy mas independiente y tenia q apoyar a UTAU y cuidarla, ya que mis padres se fueron por cosas de trabajo, pues tienen una empresa donde hacen comerciales asi que es difícil y como nuestros padres quisieron que estuviéramos estables en un solo lugar por eso estamos aquí asi q lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudándoles cuidando a UTAU.- dije sonriendo al recordar amis padres

AMU: Ho ya veo eres un buen hijo y un buen hermano, eres una persona increible.- dije sonrojada y emocionad.

IKUTO : No es para tanto jaja soloo cumplo con mis promesas y reponsabilidades es todo pero gracias.- deje apenado

Despues de eso terminamos y salimos para seguir el recorrido por las tiendas , me sentía feliz saber un poco mas de IKUTO, al final compramos un conejo de peluche pues al parecer a UTAU le encantan los peluches y una pulsera de piedras negras, depues terminamos y decidimos ir a tomar un café y hablamos de nuevo..

IKUTO: AMU te puedo preguntar algo y me respondes sinceramente?.- dije nervioso

AMU: Claro!.- dije impaciente

IKUTO: Tu tienes novio? U/U.- dije sonrojado

Cuando IKUTO me lanzo esa pregunta me quede demaciado sorprendida y nerviosa y sonrojada O/O pero realmente estaba feliz, y le tenia que decir la verdad y preguntarle directamente lo mismo..

AMU: He no no tengo, y tu tienes novia?.- dije apenada U/U

IKUTO: No no la tengo.- le conteste sin pensarlo

Estaba realmente feliz y entonces le dije a AMU era ahora o nunca y me puse serio..

IKUTO: AMU me gustas mucho,desde que te conoci no he podido sacarte de mi mente ny quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mi?.- dije totalmente nervioso

Realmente estaba feliz de lo q me estaba diciendo asi que sin preámbulos le conteste..

AMU: Tu también me gustas mucho IKUTO, desde que te vi por primera vez..

IKUTO: quiero hacer algo pero no se si me lo permitas hacerlo.- dije para acercarme a ella mas

AMU: Si esta bien.- dije aunq adivinava lo que seguía

Se acerco ami cara y es ahí cuando vi mas cerca sus bellos ojos color zafiro como el mar , cada vez acercaba mas y mas y entonces se acorto la distancia y me beso me dio un dulce beso como los mismísimos angeles después se torno un poco sexi abri un poco los labios y nuestras bocas se unieron mas y nuestras lenguas danzaron con dulzura después por falta del aire nos separamos y nos miramos sorojados..

IKUTO: Perdona si fue un poco agresivo.- dije aapenado

AMU: No te preocupes estuvo bien dije apenada lo cual nos reimos suvemente.

Despues de besarnos, sentí una enorme alegría era como si hubiera besado seda era tan suave sus labios y besaba tan bien que sentía q me volvia loco su aroma a fresas y el calor de sus labios me encantaba pero, algo arruinaría el momento..

EMMA: hola IKUTO.- dijo acercándose ala mesa quien fuese amiga de la que me traiciono

Volte a verla con odio.

IKUTO: EMMA que haces aquí?.- dije xaltado

EMMA: Lo mismo que tu divertirme.- y miro a amu la muy hipocrita y sin verguenza

IKUTO: No te creas , esto va realmente enserio, tu y tu amiga no piencen que estare toda la vida de estúpido, simplemnte abri los ojos y hay personas mejores que valen la pena.- dije escupiendo veneno.

EMM: Si bueno, pero ella dice que te extraña y q lo siente ademas NATSU…..- la interrumpi pues era un nombre q no quería escuchar el resto de mi vida

IKUTO: Sabes no me interesa saber de ella, ni de ti asi que le puedes decir que me importa un cacahuate lo que hago o deje de aser mientras no se aserque ami para mi es aunto olvidado es decir no vale la pena, vámonos AMU!.- dije furioso pues estropio el momento y AMU escucho todo que vergüenza.

No sabia que pasaba esa rubia se nos acerco con malas intenciones y malicia , le empezó a insinuar ciertas cosas a IKUTO que no entendí eso sin contar que me veía como si fuera poca cosa, después IKUTO se molesto y me dijo que nos fueramos, salio rápido, yo solo vi parada como se hiba sin si quiera mirarme aunq ya nos besamos pero… ¿ QUIEN SERIA ESTA CHICA RUBIA? ¿QUIEN ES NATSU? ¿Y PORQUE IKUTO ESTA TAN MOLESTO?...

**CONTINUARA….**

**Mil disculpas chicas pero esque tuve algunas problemas, entiendo si quieren fusilarme o quemarme viva lo siento pero porfa review siiii prometo ya no tardarme tanto siiii cuidenze las quiero! ^^**


	8. LAGRIMAS Y ARREPENTIMIENTO

**Miiiiiiiil ochoooo miiiil disculpas se que me van a linchar pero esque mi compu y mi creatividad creo que no se llevan mil disculpas pero aqui esta, ahora si espero no fallarle y porfavor comenten aunque me odien ahora jaja ok ^^ y Aqui esta el nuevo cap. aqui odie a Ikuto un poco! **

**Disclaimer:**Shugo Chara no es mío solo tome prestados a los personajes para mi fic, le pertenecen a PEACH-PIT!

**(EN EL CAP ANTERIOR)**

_EMMA: Si bueno, pero ella dice que lo siente además NATSUMI…..- me interrumpió pues era un nombre q no quería recordar y es entendible._

_IKUTO: Sabes no me interesa saber de ella, ni de ti así que le puedes decir que me vale lo que haga o deje de hacer mientras no se acerque a mi y para mi ella es asunto olvidado es decir no vale la pena, vámonos AMU!.- dije furioso pues estropeo el momento y AMU escucho todo que vergüenza._

_No sabía que pasaba esa rubia se nos acercó con malas intenciones y malicia , le empezó a insinuar ciertas cosas a IKUTO que no entendía eso sin contar que me veía como si fuera poca cosa, después el se molesto y me dijo que nos fueramos, salimos rápido pero el se adelanto, yo solo vi parada como se hiba sin si quiera mirarme aunque ya nos besamos pero… ¿ QUIEN SERIA ESTA CHICA RUBIA? ¿QUIEN ES NATSUMI? ¿Y PORQUE IKUTO ESTA TAN MOLESTO?..._

**CAPITULO 8**

Llegue a casa y subí a mi habitación estaba poco triste cabizbaja, confundida y enojada también, y estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos , que no me di cuenta que RIMA me estaba esperando ahi sentada en mi cama hasta que me tuvo que gritar para que le hiciera caso

RIMA: AMUUU Heeeeyy!.- le dije a mi amiga que entro un tanto rara y creo que decepcionada.

AMU: WAAA! Que pasa?.- mi amiga me dio un susto enorme.

RIMA: Como que que pasa , estas bien?, bueno antes de eso dime que tal te fue!.- dije emocionada por mi amiga, pero cuando le dije eso se puso seria y triste tanto que bajo la mirada como solía hacerlo cuando se sentía triste.

Cuando me hizo esa pregunta, no sabía que decir, me pare y empecé a caminar, estaba intentando no derramar una lagrima, me prometí que nunca más volvería a llorar por un chico, pero fue imposible se me escapo una pequeña lagrima y me tape la cara con mis dos manos.

RIMA:¿ NENA porque lloras? que paso?, ven siéntate y cuéntame!.- pero que ha pasado no puede ser que este llorando de nuevo..

AMU: Antes háblale a KUKAI por favor!.- dije derramando más lágrimas, pues solo si están los dos me puedo desahogar

RIMA: Ok, pero no llores más por favor, KUKAAI VEEEN RAPIDOOO! .-dije gritándole a mi amigo

(KUKAI)

((Estaba mirando la tv en mi habitación cuando oí que alguien llegaba, seguro que era AMU, quisiera ir a ver cómo le fue pero, seguro RIMA quería ser la primera, aparte hay cosas de chicas mañana ya me dirá, estaba pensando eso y mirando la tele , cuando de pronto oi (( KUKAAI VEEEN RAPIDOOO)), me levante de volada , cuando RIMA O AMU me llamaba de esa forma es que algo había sucedido así que eso quería decir problemas llegue y la vi de nuevo llorando, no podía soportar verla así lo unico que pense con furia " METENDRAS QUE DAR UNA EXPLICACION IKUTO TSUKIYOMI...))

Estaba llorando más, KUKAI es el único que me podía controlar un poco con el me sentía segura, abrió la puerta y me miro con ternura y yo lo miro con mis ojos llenos de lagrima y me alzo los brazos para que fuera y yo corrí a sus brazos y el me abrazo y me dio un beso en la cabeza..

KUKAI: ¡PRINCESA otra vez llorando, sabes que no me gusta verte asi, aver ven vamos asentarnos y cuentanos que paso!.- le dije ami amiga limpiando sus lagrimas,pues se veia relamente trizte.

AMU: Todo hiba bien , comimos, charlamos , fuimos a comprar los regalos y despues al final tomamos un cafe el me dijo que le gustaba y yo igual le dije lo mismo, me beso- puse una sonrisa triste al recordar el beso- despues de separarnos y mirarnos, llego una chica rubia creo se llamaba EMMA , le empezo a decir cosas con mala intencion , que si se estaba divitiendo con migo el me defendio, despues empezo a hablar de una tal NATSUMI y el se tenso le dijo que ella se arrepentia que lo extrañaba , entonces IKUTO se puso furioso y le dijo que no le interesaba se levanto y dijo que nos fueramos y el salio primero...

RIMA:¡ No entiendo amiga , te defendio eso es lo que importa ademas ala mejor tiene malos recuerdos de esas personas no entiendo no te hizo nada!.- no entendia a mi amiga por eso lloraba ala mejor era un mal momento para el pero nadamas..

AMU: Esque ahi no paso nada si no despues de eso...

:::FLASHBACK:::

Despues de salir de la cafeteria lo segui y cuando hibamos al mismo paso mire su cara , estaba muy serio y tenia una mirada muy fria, no supe que hacer

AMU: ¿IKUTO estas bien?.-dije algo preocupada

El me miro friamente solo un momento y se volteo y dijo muy serio...

IKUTO: Perfecto!.- dijo sin dirigirme la mirada

No dije nadamas, no dijimos una sola palabra me ignoro como si fuera solo, ahi me empeze a sentir mal, despues de unos minutos, llegamos a la casa, y el me dirigio una mirada confucion pero tambien algo serios y me hablo.

IKUTO: ¡Disculpa por todo lo que paso!.-dijo frio

AMU: ¡Esta bien no te preocupes entiendo, tu no tuviste la culpa!.- dije sinceramente

IKUTO: Esque si la tuve un poco, creo que no debí... BESARTE.- me dijo como si nada

A lo cual lo mire atonita y algo confusa

AMU: que dices?.- dije confundida

IKUTO: Eso que no era el momento, tal vez me anticipe y era muy pronto si apenas nos conocemos tal vez nos apresuramos!.- dijo totalmente serio

No daba crédito a lo que me decia, sentí un gran dolor en el pecho y senti un nudo en la garganta, ¿acaso se arrepentía del beso y de decirme lo que me dijo?

AMU: ¿IKUTO me estas diciendo, que te arrepientes de lo que me dijiste tanto como de besarme?.- dije apunto de llorar, pero me aguante

IKUTO: ¡Disculpa, creo que si a un no estoy listo lo siento, me tengo que ir, nos vemos!.- dijo cortante.

AMU: ¡IKUTO espera debemos hablar de esto, no puedes hacer como si nada paso!.- dije con ojos llorosos y desesperada.

IKUTO: ¡Lo siento pero asi es, además quiero estar solo, sin presiones nos vemos!.- dijo sin remordimiento.

Me esta dicendo que lo ostigo, se dio la vuelta empezo acaminar rapido y grite su nombre.

AMU:¡IKUTO..IKUTO espera.!.- le grite y se alejo sin importarle nada.

:: FIN FLASHBACK::

AMU: ¡y eso paso hace un momento!.- derrame unas lagrimas

RIMA: ¡Pero que IDIIOTAAA!.- dije enojada.

KUKAI: ¡Pense que era diferente , pero me las va a pagar, no llores mas princesa! .-le dije consolándola.

AMU: ¡Chicos les doy las gracias, siempre me cuidan y salen por mi , pero creo que es hora de que resuelva mis problemas, en cuanto a IKUTO trate de hablar con el pero me ignoro, solo le preguntare una vez mas y si no quiere hablar es que en realidad no le intereso y entonces me alejare de el para siempre!.- dije algo dolida.

(MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DEL CHICO)

Entre ami casa y ahi estaba NAGI con UTAU estaba molesto enfadado , aunque mas tranquilo y me di cuenta que hize una estupidez , tanto que no me di cuenta que me observaban preocupados.

UTAU: ¿IKUTO que te pasa?.- le dije a mi hermano que le daba puñetazos a la pared, con lo cual me asuste.

Voltee y ahi estaban viendome NAGI y UTAU preocupados y esperandouna respuesta.

IKUTO: ¡Lo siento no me di cuenta que estaban aquí!.- les dije serio.

NAGI: ¿Que te pasa BRO, te veo muy cabreado?.- le dije ami amigo que estaba muy enfadado.

IKUTO: ¡Es que todo hiba bien con la cita hasta que aparecio EMMA!.- dije apretando los dientes.

UTAU : ¿Como dices? la estupida zorra de EMMA amiga de la zorra de NATSUMI?.- dije con mi puño.

NAGI: ¡No puede ser! ¿y que paso?.- dije serio.

IKUTO: ¡Quiso ofender con sus estúpidas indirectas a AMU, Yo la defendi, pero después me hablo de NATSUMI!.- Dijo serio.

UTAU: ¡Sabia que esto hiba a pasar tarde o temprano! ¿ y que te dijo?.- dije enfadada.

IKUTO: ¡Pues que NATSUMI lo sentia mucho y que me extrañaba!.- dije dándole un golpe ala pared.

NAGI: ¡IKUTO tranquilo! ¿tu que le contestaste?.- dije pues se veía que hiba a explotar

IKUTO: ¡Que no me interesaba saber nada que tenga que ver con ella me levante y le dije a AMU que nos fueramos!.- dije serio

UTAU: ¡Tranquilo hermanito ella comprenderá!.- dije mas tranquila al parecer mi hermano no hizo estupideces, pero presentia que hiba retirar lo dicho.

IKUTO: ¡Es que eso no fue todo , cuando llegamos asu casa le dije cosas que por miedo y enojo le dije!.- dije mas cabreado

NAGI: ¿Como que?.- dije para prepararme para lo que venia.

IKUTO: ¡Es que…..como la bese y le dije que me gustaba y ella tambien me dijo que yo le gustaba!- salto emocionada mi hermana y NAGI me felicito-¡ pero es que cuando la fui a dejar a su casa después de haber pasado todo le dije que me disculpara , pero por besarla, le dije que me retractaba de lo sucedido que era muy pronto y que queria estar solo sin presiones!- dije aunque ya imaginaba los reclamos que venían.

UTAU: ¿QUEEEEEE?.- Dije gritando no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

NAGI:¿COMOOO?.- pero que rayos le pasa a IKUTO era su oportunidad y la desaprovechooo.

IKUTO: ¡Se lo que me diran ,pero tuve miedo de que pasara lo mismo me senti muy inseguro , si pasaba igual que con NATSUMI, por eso decidi dejarlo, y esque estaba tan molesto e inseguro que se lo dije, ella trato de convencerme, amablemente casi al punto del llanto , pero le dije que me hiba, ella me grito para que regresara y yo la ignore! ¿no creen que esmejor asi?- dije levantando la cara y al verlos tenían una cara de desaprobación y enojo.

UTAU: ¡IKUTO COMO PUDISTE DECIRLE ESO A AMU DEVERDAD QUE NO TE ENTIENDO IKUTO, AHORA QUE TIENES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE EMPIZES DE NUEVO, TE ACOBARDAS! ¡NO PUEDES SEGUIR ASI CON EL TEMOR DE QUE UNA CHICA TE VUELVA A FALLAR NO TODAS SON ZORRAS COMO ESA ESTUPIDA , SOLO ESPERO QUE NO TE ARREPIENTAS DE TUS INDECICIONES Y DE TU ESTUPIDO MIEDO, CUANDO AMU SE VALLA CON OTRO Y LA PIERDAS! .- Dije totalmen enfada y me fui a mi cuarto

IKUTO: ¡UTAAU!-le grite ami hermana no respondio y solto un portazo después de entrar a su cuarto.

NAGI: ¡Dejala luego hablas con ella! Dije serio

IKUTO: ¿Tu no diras nada?.- dije mirandolo

NAGI : ¡Que te puedo decir IKUTO, ya te lo dijo UTAU porque aunque este muy enfadada contigo tiene razón, hasta cuando seguiras asi, con miedo con inseguridad, le daras el gusto a esa mujer de verte asi solo! ¿pero sabes que es lo que mas enoja de todo esto? ¡Esque solo pesaste en ti, nunca pensaste en lo que sentiría AMU cuando le dijiste aquello! ¿no pensaste en que pensaría, que lloraría tal vez?.- le dije seriamente

IKUTO: ¡Creo que no pense en eso!.- dije con culpa.

NAGI: ¡IKUTO solo te dire que lo pieses , porque esta chica AMU es una angel y vale oro ella no es como las demás, y a ella lo puedes perder y arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida…! ¡me voy tengo que hacer deberes nos vemos!.- dije para ir ala puerta e irme.

IKUTO: ¡Nos vemos!.- dije agachando la cabeza

Despues de aquello me subi a mi habitacion hice mis deberes, aver que me deparava el lunes, no podia verla ala cara fui un completo imbécil, pero aun asi tengo dudas…..

(LUNES POR LA MAÑANA)

No pude dormir en toda la noche, estuve pensando en IKUTO trate de buscar una explicación para su cambio de actitud pero no halle ninguna, se que yo le gusto pero no se que pasa, hoy tratare de hablar con el pero si me rechazaba de nuevo lo dejare en paz y no le hablare mas..

Pensé mientras terminaba de arreglarme para ir al colegio, baje y solo tome un vaso de leche no estaba de animos y no tenia hambre, mis amigos ya habían terminado de desayunar..

AMU: ¡Vamonos se nos hace tarde! – dije con mirada triste

RIMA: ¿No desayunaras?.- le dije ami amiga quien seguía triste se le veía en su mirada.

AMU: ¡No tengo hambre y aparte ya es tarde!- dije cambiando de tema

KUKAI: ¡Esta bien, no te molestaremos con esopero prométenos que comerás algo en el receso! ¿si?- le dije tiernamente.

AMU: ¡Esta bien se los prometo!.- dije con una sonrisa forzada que mas que eso parecía mueca pero no quería preocuparlos.

Nos fuimos no dijimos nada durante el trascurso de camino al colegio, no tenia ganas de hablar sentia que si hablaba de eso empezaría a llorar de nuevo y no quería llegar asi,aparte dentro de lo que cabe estaba contenta pues le daría a UTAU su regalo y solo quería ver su cara al verlo.

Llegamos y aun no llegaba el profesor algunos compañeros platicaban otros en el pasillo me sente en mi lugar , y vi las cosas de IKUTO y NAGI "seguramente no queria verme" pensaba mientras suspiraba triste, RIMA salio pues NAGI quería hablar con ella, me sente volte ala ventana y ahí estaba IKUTO siempre tan guapo con esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan azules como el cielo que tanto adoraba, el estaba en el jardín hablando con unas chicas que le coqueteaban descaradamente y el con una sonrisa seductora me hirvió la sangre de celos pero también me dolio en el alma pensé que en verdad yo le gusta y se me escurrio una lagrima y alguien me hablo.

CHICO:¡ Heey! ¡Estas bien!. Le dije a mi compañera.

Me asusto me volte a ver lo y era era nuestro compañero se sentaba a delante de IKUTO era alto cabello rubio obscuro corto, ojos verde aceituna cuerpo atlético, era el capitán del quipo de futbol soccer IKUTO era delantero, REN era simpático y lindo aparte de ser guapo era muy estudioso y nada creido a pesar de que decian que su padre es dueño de varias joyerías en TOKIO , de vez en cuando hablábamos y me caia bien.

AMU: ¡DIOS! ¡REN me asustaste!.- dije limpiando mi lagrima sin que el se diera cuenta.

REN: Lo siento AMU, esque te vi algo triste y pensativa , estabas llorando?.- le dije la veía mal y quería ayudarla.

AMU: ¡No solo estoy algo desvelada eso es todo!.- le dije sonriéndole pues me sentía mejor que alguien mas aparte de mis mejores amigos se preocupara por mi.

REN:¿Segura?.- le dije y ella volteo la mirada hacia la ventana.

No se porque volte de nuevo hacia la ventana y vi a IKUTO caminado y vi que una chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y el solo sonrio , eso me destrozo y sin querer salieron mas lagrimas y agache mi cabeza para que no viera mis lagrima, senti que REN se acerco mas a mi , me agarro del mentón y me obligo mirarle mientras mis lagrimas deslisaban por mis mejillas.

REN: ¡Yo creo que no!.- le dije limpiando sus lagrimas con mis dedos y tenia una mirada muy triste me le quede mirando y le di una sonrisa triste.

Me limpiaba mis lagrimas , REN se me quedo mirando tiernamente y me regalo una sonrisa triste, me imagino porque no le dije nada y quería ayudarme pero apenas lo conocía aunque se que era una buena persona nos quedamos mirando como si le dijiera mi tristeza con mis ojos cuando alguien me hablo y conocía perfectamente el dueño de esa voz pero el tono en que hablo era como si estuviera molesto y entonces voltee..

**POV IKUTO**

Estaba en el jardín pensando en que hacer como arreglar las cosas y unas chicas se me acercaron, como siempre y unos minutos después vi cuando AMU llegaba con RIMA y KUKAI , KUKAI me dirigió una mirada de odio y RIMA simplemente me ignoro, AMU hiba con la cabeza gacha alcance a ver su mirada perdida y triste por lo que vi no me vio, pero me sentí mal por mi culpa estaba si, me gusta y la quiero , pero tengo miedo no se que hacer, estuve unos minutos ahí vi desde afuera como se sento, después NAGI se fue según me dijo hiba ir a buscar a RIMA y vi desde afuera como se sento se quedo viendo enfrente después no se que dijieron la chicas pero me causo gracia y me rei de reojo vi que me miraba después, estaba con alguien, no vi quien era me acerque un poco y era REN un amigo y el capitán de el equipo de FUTBOL , sentí algo en el estómago algo como si la sangre me hirviera , sentía ¿CELOS? no tenia derecho a ponerme asi pero tenia que entrar al salón, una chica inesperadamente mientras hiba al aula me dio un beso en la mejilla me voltee con una sonrisa sínica y le dije que no lo volviera hacer que ami me gustaba alguien, ella se disculpo.

Subí rápidamente al aula y lo que me encontré cuando llegue fue a REN agarrando el mentón de RENI y miarandola con un asonrisa , enfureci totalmente camine a ellos y lance con furia…

IKUTO:¿Interrumpo?

**CONTINUARA…..**

Aqui estuvo el cap espero que les haya gustado, y mil disculpaaaaas plisss comenten que les parecio besitos!


End file.
